Whispers in the Dark
by Skullful Babe
Summary: Unsure of what truly happened on the night of Shisui Uchiha's death, Itachi Uchiha only knows that Naruto Uzumaki must be the reason for it all when things stop making sense. Rated M, FemNaru
1. Prologue

I do not own the Naruto Universe or the Naruto Characters.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Bowing his head deeply as the only sound became the uninterrupted rushing water around him, Itachi Uchiha knew he was going to miss his best friend and cousin deeply. Already having sealed the last gift from said person away to later be hidden as was Shisui's will, the Uchiha heir could feel his eyes burning.

 _'The Mangekyou Sharingan forms when one watches their best friend die,'_ he thought solemnly as the pain intensified. Picking his head up to turn around and head back to his home, Itachi faltered as his vision began to blur.

In a clearing surrounded by trees with a harsh river rushing through behind him, his vision blurred into a different setting. Ground turning a disgusting shade of brown and grey as it was cracked from the lack of life growing, before him stood several different people that almost resembled individuals he had seen around the village. The one that stuck out of the crowd the most was almost 6 feet tall, with a wide collared off-shade of white shirt that zipped up. Bangs messily covering his forehead as his face was framed, Itachi could just barely see spikes sticking out of the back of the man's head. His sharingan eyes followed his every movement as the Uchiha heir felt himself walk toward him silently as the man's words sounded faded reached his ears. Though he was surrounded by people with a confused spiky haired blonde girl wanting to step in between them, the whisker marks were familiar.

"Konoha will get its due.. avenge you.. make the clan perfect.." He could just barely catch, and unknowing on why, he felt the feeling of defeat in his chest. Of regret, of sadness, and an overall exhaustion. He felt as though he still couldn't ever give up, but there was an irritation where there was formerly a restful peace, the peace as if he couldn't do anything more and he had accepted it.

Unable to stop himself from raising two fingers as if he was going to poke the man's forehead like he does with his little brother, he suddenly jerked his hand to rest on the back of the man's head and gave a soft gentle head bump. The man's sharingan eyes faded, leaving the signature onyx orbs of his family, allowing Itachi to see his apparent new reflection. With his sharingan spinning, the whites in his eyes were now black and the face he could see looking back at him in mirrors at home was now much, much more older. Skin color altered by the dark eyes he was peering in to see his reflection, he could tell that his skin was now a light grey with dark cracks everywhere.

Feeling his mouth move without control, the Uchiha felt sick to his stomach with confusion.

"If I had been open with you from the start, and looked you straight in the eyes and told you the truth, then I wouldn't have to stand before you, from above, as a failure, telling you all this. So this time, I want to impart this truth to you. You don't even have to forgive me, and no matter what you do from here on out, know this.. I will always love you."

World blurring back to his original place, Itachi calmly gripped the side of his head and began over analyzing every detail he caught sight of while he crouched to the ground.

* * *

In an apartment in the middle of a neighborhood that constantly is receiving slow construction, a small girl with spiky blonde hair and three whisker marks on each cheek was sleeping. Rolling over frequently was normal for her with excessive drooling, but with the risk of falling onto the floor, her brow suddenly furrowed as she began to sweat.

In her dreams, she was dreaming of winning a free "all you can eat for a year!" ticket at her favorite food stand, Ichiraku Ramen. Excitedly sitting down to her starting miso bowl, when she lifted her head to say thank you, the owner of the stand and his daughter suddenly were a few years older. The daughter Ayame going so far as to even gently set a bowl to the person beside her and with a glance over, Naruto could swear it was also a slightly older version of her rival and classmate, Sasuke Uchiha.

Wanting to yell at him on why the hell was he there at her favorite place in the world, but the words could not come out. Instead with a small "Thank you," they ate silently together with an almost comfortable silence. Seeing him dirtied and covered in bruises and scratches made her smirk inside, until she saw that she also was.

When he was finished with his one and her with her four, he continued to sit quietly after placing the pay for their combined bowls. Feeling herself unsure what to say, and almost angry for some reason when he wasn't saying thank you, Naruto found herself crossing her arms as Ayame and Teuchi went into the back.

"Nobody should be alone on a day like this, ya know?" Swallowing nervously as she couldn't look at him, she could feel him staring at her from the corner of his eyes. "I know I don't know what it's like to lose a family, but I know right now that I wouldn't want to be alone, wouldn't want to remember what they're like alone, or see their.. homes alone. And I don't wanna cross the line here, but.. you're like a brother to me." Feeling herself beginning to trip over her words and rush, inside she wanted to barf at thinking he was like a brother, but the embarrassment of that confession was stronger. "You're like.. what an annoying older brother that I always wanted to be like, ya know? 'Cause a lot of people have brothers that they consider annoying more than nice, and -"

"Naruto." Snapping her head to him, he nodded respectively to her as he stood up from his stool. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gave the slightest squeeze before leaving the stand, his final words leaving an easing feeling in her stomach. "You're like an annoying little sister."

Watching the world blur until she was standing on a rocky mountain, a man with long spiky hair and a crying blood tattoo was frowning at her. "Naruto, you need to learn how to control the Kyuubi. We'll start with seeing how many tails you can get up to before you lose control, however."

"And what if you get hurt, Ero-sannin?"

Pulling out a scroll out of his pocket that flipped open, it was an elaborate seal. "I won't," he said before the surroundings blurred and flickered once more.

Kicking in the familiar door leading to the Hokage's office, Naruto could tell she was suddenly taller as she walked in with almost a swagger, just barely dodging the paperweight thrown at her head. "What's up, granny!? Guess who's back?"

Instead of seeing the Sandaime, Hurizen Sarutobi behind the desk, a light haired blonde with twin pigtails and large breasts was smiling with a twitching eyebrow. Feeling a sudden bliss of being in the woman's company after several years, and without hearing the name, somehow Naruto just knew her name was Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage.

With the world shaking once more somehow as the world changed once more, Naruto suddenly was standing in a clearing with a familiar pink haired teenager who was pulling on gloves with a confident smirk. Standing across from them both, a Konoha jonin with slanted silver hair had his nose quite literally buried into an orange book.

"Begin!" He shouted as Naruto felt herself mash her hands together to create a sign and shout out a jutsu she swear she never heard before.

"Kage no bunshin!" Several versions of herself appeared and they all launched themselves at the jonin, and with a familiar scoff, Naruto found herself jumping high into the air as the shout of 'Shannaro' reached her ears while the ground trembled like an earthquake. Looking down from the sky as the training ground became undone as the pink haired teen lifted a boulder three times her size and launched it at the jonin, who was looking surprised and borderlined frightened at the strength.

Feeling the world come apart and come together during another switch, her feet suddenly touched the ground once more with a different man before her. Before her stood a pale orange haired male with lavender eyes that had several rings around his pupil wearing a black cloak with red clouds. Standing tall as he menacingly walked forward, with a single blink she was standing inside a dark cave with clenched fists drawing blood. Instead of the orange haired male, there was a man and woman. The woman with blue hair an paper flower in her hair was standing on guard before the man with red hair, his lower half and hands in the machine that was clearly keeping him alive. Almost a skeleton, Naruto suddenly knew his named as well.

 _Nagato Uzumaki._

Swirling into a different setting, Naruto was surrounded by the older versions of who she could swear were her young classmates with others. All wearing Konoha headbands and staring ominously into the bonfire before them, half empty alcohol bottles surrounded them. It was the lookalike of Kiba Inuzuka who raised his large bottle into the air, everyone following suit, and growled out the words that left Naruto panicking.

"To the Fourth Shinobi War. May we survive it to watch our children to suffer the fifth, like our parents did for us."

Body moving on its own, she took a swig of her own bottle - until it disappeared from her view to see a very familiar person standing there, smiling warmly at her. Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze kept his vibrant blonde hair and bright blue eyes, but the whites in his eyes were now black and lines crept all along his skin.

She could feel the words coming out of her mouth as her ears felt like they had popped. "Hiya, dad."

In seconds, her dreamscape had swirled into a mass of colours. Glimpses of faces would form until it all would turn into a tunnel of darkness in some sewer, with her standing in water that went to her knees with how short she was. Looking around to see pipes that glowed from blues to a deep dark red, there was only one direction to go in, where she could hear a rumbling.

Walking forward until she reached the end, it was to a massive cage with large bars. Only a small piece of paper saying "seal" appeared to keep the doors shut and as she cautiously walked forward, the sloshing of water could be heard deep into the darkness. Reaching the bars that she could easily slip through if she wanted, she froze at the glowing of what looked like giant teeth before her.

Throwing herself backwards and onto her behind into the water, large red eyes stared down at her amused while she began to scream.

Closing her eyes for what felt like forever as the feeling of water disappeared only to be replaced with her comfortable bed, she was being shaken awake by a man wearing a white animal mask. Black clothes completely covering his skin otherwise, a grey and armored vest revealed no lumps to show that they could've been a female or male.

Breathing heavily as she stared terrified at the Rat mask, the man released her and leaned back. "Are you alright, Uzumaki-san?"

Blinking away tears, she slowly settled back into her bed to blankly stare at her cracked ceiling before responding. "Y-Yeah, I just had a nightmare."

When he nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke, she was too afraid to go back to sleep for awhile. Instead, she checked her alarm clock and Naruto Uzumaki decided to test something of her nightmare.

Clumsily putting her fingers into the Ram hand seal, she focused her chakra and whispered the technique out of fear.

"Kage no Bunshin."

Poof!

With a large amount of smoke filling the room, the blonde coughed before several others joined in.

Freezing as she slowly looked up, exact copies of herself were coughing into their fists as their other hands would dramatically push it all away. Standing up slowly, she reached out and expected her hand to simply pass through like the clone technique at school. Instead, she only felt the familiar feeling of her pajamas on someone else.

"Aye, what the hell are ya doin' boss?" Feeling her hand get smacked away as the clone snootily brushed off imaginary dust, Naruto face palmed.

Sighing dramatically, it took her a moment before she had shot over to her small dining table and pulled out the top secret scroll that was purposely hidden and began writing out ideas.


	2. Chapter 1: Weight of the World

Chapter 1: Weight of the World

"How was the academy today, Sasuke?" Smiling at her younger son, Mikoto Uchiha was seated in her usual place at their dining room table as Itachi sat in his own. With a simple yet delicious meal of Sushi, onigiri, and a small bowl of his favorite fruit while his younger brother had his tomatoes.

Puffing up his cheeks in childish irritation, the raven haired boy pouted before chewing and swallowing angrily. "There were a lot of pranks pulled today again, kaa-chan. These ones happened at the academy and a lot of the teachers blamed the dead last, Naruto, but she was sleeping right next to me in class all day! Some swore they saw her running away, but it was just a big waste of time each time when Miyaku-sensei was interrupted to tell them that Naruto was _right_ there." Trying not to roll his eyes while the youngest at the table found it to be Un-Uchiha to do so, Itachi's expression turned fond towards him.

Only two days had passed since the Uchiha Heir unlocked the Mangekyou, and he had discovered quite a bit from it. Unsure on if he was seeing the future somehow or re-living memories of someone else, he began digging around in archives and only knew a few facts.

One was that there were never whisker like birth marks on any Konoha shinobi besides Academy Student Naruto Uzumaki. Second was that roughly the time he had met up with his cousin and best friend Shisui before he committed suicide, the night shift of Police were notified of a noise complaint coming from her apartment building, which would be later confirmed as her having a nightmare from her nightly ANBU guard. The next day after Sasuke had came home from school, he had complained about the pranks on his way to school. Shop keeps that were prone to kiss the behinds of Uchiha children with their parents on the Task Force were hit along with several others that could be known as snobs to those that treasured fortune over family.

All owners and employees swore they saw Naruto Uzumaki running away from the scene of the crime, except she was in her seat at the academy.

And in one of the many activation's of his advanced Sharingan, Itachi saw a slightly older version of her at maybe 12 years old, using the Kage no Bunshin jutsu.

It was the only non-threatening lead he had, and so after dinner that night, he dressed casually and began stalking the young girl from the shadows.

Unknowing to him, Naruto had much more luck with discovering information. Each time she dreamed, there would be the terrifying nightmares of a future that was cruel and disgusting. Of red clouds with silver linings, snakes that left curse marks that disfigured human nature, of a war stirring against the Rabbit Goddess. Sometimes there would be names to the people she would apparently spend a lot of time with, some that didn't need any explanation as she could look at her classmates in the Academy and know who they were with some comparison.

And if there was a technique or a shinobi tip, she was already skipping school to learn it. Hanging out in an abandoned training ground as her clones did her dirty work of petty revenge and being the alibi in class, she hated the idea of a war against a Goddess. Everything else she considered cool though, and had rented out some fantasy books underneath a henge. During her break times of training, she'd happily read about magic and gifts from above.

Oh, Naruto was more than angry inside. From all that she was learning, there was a topic that she was leaving untouched for now.

The Kyuubi that she and her classmates had grown up believing was killed by the Fourth Hokage, her hero, was still alive. And inside her stomach. It was why everyone disliked her, because they thought the Kyuubi was in control.

But Kyuubi wasn't always called the Kyuubi, but instead named Kurama by the Sage of Six Paths who had created ninshu.

And if she went into her so-called mindscape to confirm if the giant fox was there at all, then that meant everything else was going to be as well.

That her father had sealed the creature inside her before dying with his last wish of her being seen as a hero. That her knowledge of shinobi tricks weren't a gift from above, but a curse to watch the world unwind around her as everything fell into war. She wasn't a time traveler, wasn't anyone considered important enough at this time to make a difference in the world with a single shout.

If none of this was real either, then if it got mentioned to her important person who was the leader of her village, she'd be locked up.

She didn't know which would be worse, the impending doom or going crazy thinking there was.

Shaking her head clear of the negative in the whole situation, she had been sneaking out to the training grounds soon after the ANBU guard would leave for the day. She didn't want to believe that she was being watched for being a jinchuurki apparently, but the fear of being right had left her making up excuses on why else she was being watched.

Having practiced her clone jutsu, she could remember in some dreams that she'd climb trees without her hands and walked on water. Sending one group to practice water walking and the rest tree climbing with her until the sun was close to coming down, she began her trek home. Stares of dislike, pain of lost ones, and unhappiness only made her roll her eyes for once instead of cower or hurry home.

Turning around a corner and onto her already dark street, Naruto froze.

 _"The Uchiha's.."_

Slowly spinning in her spot for the voices that sounded as though they were softly chanting, the street that lead to the worse part of Konoha was empty.

 _"..need you.."_

Swallowing as she knew exactly what they were referring to, Naruto tensed. "No, they don't! There's nothing wrong with them, it'll never happen!" Shouting to the empty street, there was no other noise besides her echoing voice.

Being scared of ghosts, the voices sounded too otherworldly to not destroy her good mood, forcing her to begin sprinting to her apartment. Jumping at every shadow, at every flickering porch light until she could slam her door shut behind her, she slid down the door. Trembling in her spot, Naruto wanted to ignore every bad sign, every intense deja vu moment that left her unsurprised and pretend that she was finally getting an advantage.

But to be followed by voices that were reminding her of her apparent duty, guilt ate her at her.

 _'37 days until the Uchiha Massacre, b-but I'm just a kid.. what can I do?'_ Feeling tears gather at the corner of her eyes, she wrapped her arms around her legs and tried to fight off the fear. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to do an apparently familiar activity to finally start planning.

The cold wood that sat underneath her bottom disappeared and became ice cold water, and finally allowing a few tears to fall before she wiped them on her knees, she looked up before her.

Watching her with interest, the large crimson eyes from before were now studious and cautious. No longer smiling with sharp teeth in sick amusement, the small blonde found the eyes daunting enough without seeing the rest of his large form.

Feeling as though they were staring at each other forever, she properly unfolded herself to stand up before him.

"...Kurama?"

 **"Naruto."**

Rubbing at her eyes once more as fear took hold of her stomach once more, the beast was quiet. "I-I don't know what to do. You're really here, so that means.. everything is real and going to happen." Closing her eyes as she took a shuttering breath, she waited awhile to see if he would say anything. Shaking her head, she looked up hopelessly at him again. "Do you.. do you know what to do, at all?"

Thinking he was going to ignore her, she was preparing to leave when his booming voice echoed throughout her mindscape. **"I have been viewing all the memories that you have been receiving, and have been filtering them so you won't be overloaded. You do survive Kaguya with the help of Sasuke Uchiha, however, so you can stop panicking yourself over that."** Feeling a relief fill her stomach as she hasn't seen anything that said the world would make it through that, the relief was short lived. " **I am not sure what you had heard that told you to help the Uchiha's, nor do I think you should save that clan."**

"What!? What the hell do you mean, you think I should just let Itachi kill off all the Uchiha's again and watch Sasuke go psycho!?"

 **"No. Obito Uchiha is still hiding in the shadows though. Itachi should still kill his clan, but perhaps there is another way."**

Leaning back impressed as her eyes widened, she crossed her arms and considered it deeply. "Yeah, but what if Obito goes after Sasuke without Itachi distracting him in the Akatsuki? How will Konoha figure out what the Akatsuki are even about without one of our criminals in it?!"

Watching the crimson orbs roll in a familiar fashion, a strong air ruffled her hair and clothes as he sighed. **"He doesn't need to now. We know the basics of who the members are and what order they want to collect the tailed beasts. All we need to do is to find a way for the Akatsuki to be mentioned so that your village will be prepared and unsuspecting to additional knowledge that happens to get around to the Toad Spy."**

Frowning as Naruto thought deeply about what she had learned from watching Jiraiya's surprisingly subtle and inappropriate spy network, she could remember the members that had gone unheard of until it was too late - such as Deidara and Sasori when they had attempted to capture Gaara, and Kakuzu and Hidan until the former team captain of Team 10, Asuma Sarutobi was gone.

It was no surprise of why Sasori had gone off the radar on being a dangerous Missing-nin, alongside Kakuzu and Hidan. Anyone that could've remembered their names and faces and have their warning matter, were either sacrificed, turned into a puppet, or had their hearts stolen for their elemental affinity from a man that was well over 90 years old. To start dropping exact names was dangerous and could be followed to her, but spreading the legend of the monster who stole hearts for your affinity who was from Konoha? Jiraya would see just how true it was. It'd reveal Hidan, since they'll be partners if they already aren't.

Sasori would be more difficult to get Konoha nins interested in, unless there was a bloodline stealing scare..

That solved one problem in Naruto's eyes, that hopefully ninja would be more prepared enough that not as many would die from them, but if Itachi didn't need to join the organization to get Konoha on the trail of the Akatsuki, then what about Obito? Itachi kept him at bay, being strong enough that Obito waited until the literal second the heir dropped dead. _'How could Itachi keep him away unless he's babysitting Obito or Sasuke - oh.'_

"Ya know, that's pretty clever," she admitted with a shrug as his large teeth took on a dark grin.

 **"Of course, you're the one who didn't think of it."**

"Pfft, I only didn't 'cause I don't want to change the future so much that we won't know what will happen next!"

 **"Brat, you only didn't want to do anything about it and only want to now because you heard _voices_."** Jaw dropping slightly as she stared up at him in shock at the hurtful words, she frowned to herself at the painful reminder.

 _'We're not time travelers, just two people that have the memories of what could happen and what could happen is us becoming friends. He's probably only being nice 'cause I'm obviously not going to make his prison-time too painful based on our future together, but if he's holding onto us not being those versions of ourselves exactly.. he's not going to make it easy for me to prove that I can get along with him naturally.'_ Pouting to herself to hide the hurt as she gave him the stink eye, she crossed her arms. "At least the voices encouraged me to finally face you and our reality. If I didn't hear them, I probably wouldn't have came to you until the massacre then. So maybe whoever sent all the memories back has a plan we have to follow anyways, we just have to figure it out. Starting with Itachi Uchiha.."

* * *

 _"The Uchiha's.."_

Having tensed up and withdraw his spare kunai out, Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and observed the area looking for another chakra source besides Naruto's.

 _"..need you.."_

"No, they don't! There's nothing wrong with them, it'll never happen!" Naruto shouted out loud, her voice echoing among the empty and dark street. Watching her sprint down the street towards her home as her form easily disappeared into the darkness, the Uchiha heir jumped down to her former spot. Cautiously spinning as he manually searched for where the voices had came from, it sounded like it was whispered right into his ears. No idea on if it was meant for him or the Uzumaki or how she had heard it so clearly, he pocketed the blade after several minutes passed.

Standing there, he felt as though a headache could easily come along. Knowing for sure now that Naruto had definitely been effected by something like him, he was relieved that it only took a few hours instead of several weeks to find a for sure fact that something was happening to her as well. Still leaving him confused on if she had been hearing voices the past two days that have been revealing events and what she had meant on what exactly would never happen, on if she had saw a coup d'tact or the results of a massacre.

Considering on if he should continue following her tonight or to leave her alone until tomorrow, he quickly summoned an elderly crow.

Petting its sleek feathers softly, the order he gave was silent before it flew towards her apartment. Knowing that the ANBU would be at his post to observe her soon if not already, a bird setting its nest close outside her window would not be odd at all.

Turning back, he returned home at a slow pace. Nodding respectfully to the Police Force patrolling, his only stop was to a 24/7 grocery store that catered to late night and early morning shifts of civilians and shinobi alike. Picking up some tomatoes and a few boxes of pocky, he felt himself pause in front of the ramen section in the junk food isle.

He didn't have an idea on how to communicate with the jinchuurki without his father's disapproval just yet, but after picking up instant cups of every type and receiving odd looks from the cashier, he figured that maybe he or Sasuke could bribe her to visit the house if they had ramen on hand that nobody else wanted to eat.

Arriving to the compound as the last of his clan members were preparing for bed, a part of him became bitter and dark as he recalled several of the clan meetings he had participated in. Even the most innocent and sweetest members were demanding to be sent to a certain section of the village if the coup d-tact went through to enact revenge that they thought they deserved. Though their compound had been moved to the outskirts by Tobirama, several of the shop owners stewed in their jealousy of the actual marketplaces having crowded busy days with encouragement from the elders.

 _'Which if we didn't have a gate with all the guards to keep everyone else out that you continuously vote to keep, tourists and citizens would be interested in seeing what wares the Uchiha's have,'_ Itachi sighed to himself as he thought of the solution to their problem.

The elderly who could remember Tobirama pushing the Uchiha to the outskirts exactly were still holding onto the unfairness that was between the Senju's and Uchiha's. Believing that Madara Uchiha himself wasn't completely wrong that their formerly rivaling family would always be favored to the point of blindlessly handing the Hokage hat to anyone that would've supported them, the heir pinched the bridge of his nose as he passed Tsubasa Uchiha who wanted to see the still living students of the man with their bodies hanging from the Hokage tower by nooses.

 _'There is currently only one Senju left with a massive and living clan of Uchiha. At the logic of anyone supporting Senju's or being in the line of teaching that wisdom of the Will of Fire of them blindlessly becoming Hokage by sheer luck, then the clan shouldn't have given Kakashi-senpai the cold shoulder for the tragedy of his team and instead treat him as one of the Uchiha's. Have him teach younger Uchiha's or pressure him into marrying one in the name of Obito,'_ feeling the urge to roll his eyes or sigh from the ridiculous situation, everyone knew that the next options of becoming Hokage if anything were to happen to Hurizen Sarutobi, one of the students of Tobirama, would be his own students Tsunade Senju or Jiraiya. Tsunade only took on one student in respect of her former lover and swore to never return, and Jiraiya had trained Minato Namikaze who in turn, trained Kakashi Hatake with two others.

There were always solutions, and Itachi could not deny that his father's orders of everyone to avoid the Kyuubi Jinchuurki Naruto Uzumaki was a thoughtful one. It prevented the rumors of the Uchiha searching to control the Kyuubi like Madara once had from growing further with the village's distrust of their clan. It did leave him extremely confused on how to contact her and to spend enough time with her for him to figure what she knew, as at night she was being watched by ANBU and during the day, all the civilians and shinobi were awake and wandering around. Someone would notice him entering her apartment complex and everyone would notice her walking into the compound.

Pausing at his doorstep, he gave a subtle frown. There was always the Tsukuyomi, but that still required being close enough to her to cast it. It did allow them a lot of time to discuss within the one second, so as long as he trapped the original Naruto in it, she may be willing to talk if she can't escape with a dispel.

Feeling his frown deepen as he felt the only awake chakra source walk around the house, he mentally prepared himself as he entered.

"Itachi, why are you out so late?"

Police reports in hand with unsavory plans for what may happen to the village if his father got his way, he felt the personalty he had formed away from the man disappear and responded as the man's prodigal and perfect son.


	3. Chapter 2: Flowers have Thorns

Chapter 2: Flowers have Thorns

With her feet swinging back and forth, Naruto missed gardening. Considering who her chakra once resided in, it was probably no surprise that Hashirama's imprint had been passed down onto her in the form of loving watching and helping things grow. Admiring the flowers that apparently once traded secrets around between daiymos and rich families with influence, the blonde could not help feel a bout of loneliness.

After it was revealed that Kurama was holding several of her memories in safe keeping to be revealed at a steady pace to not break her mind, he allowed her to view what happened to her after the Fourth Shinobi War. If this was either a punishment or test, then it was the worse she ever had endured.

The village became a city full of technology, shinobi numbers went down, and there was peace.

A peace that allowed her allies and friends to settle down enough without fearing that their children would fight in the next war, falling in love and getting married, having children as they took on hobbies and pursued career paths other than fighting for their lives.

Except her.

Even the moody and lonely Sasuke had gotten married and had two children with Sakura, though there was a large age difference between the two.

While they were finding their places in the world and at home, Naruto had taken Kakashi's place in the Hokage office and became the Nandaime Hokage - reaching and living her dream. But there was always paperwork.

And with the technology advances, they were able to discover a lot more in health and education, like an anxiety disorder and how deep PTSD could go that with no surprise, a lot of her generation had. There was treatments for both, but being a busy Hokage left only a few options. Pills and meditation.

Even now her dream of Hokage was supposed to be - amazing. Sure, she saw all the paperwork Kakashi, Tsunade and Hurizen had to do, but she was supposed to go home to a family, too. To have those waving at her and talking about her battles and fights of bravery when the whole world was kicking down at her for something she couldn't control when she went out to get her meals or going home.

But there was still never anyone waiting for her at her apartment in her future.

Sure, Hinata and Shino had named one of their many son's after her, but having no one but plants at home repeating in her head as a mantra as she numbly went to school physically for once instead of clones, she stared blankly at the chalkboard all day and into her cute little bento box that she made last night as a distraction from the voices.

Even Sasuke was giving her weird looks from the corner of his eyes as she knew that a part of Kurama wanted to protect her from that piece of information. From the reality that her childhood dream and overall motivation in almost every battle for Konoha, would be absolutely lonely.

It made her look at the trio of Hokage's in her future in a new light. Hurizen had lost his wife to the Kyuubi while Kushina was giving birth, but he still had children and grandchildren to dot over. His unmarried and childless teammates were his advisers that chatted and complained his ears off, and all he had to do was take a break and go visit his favorite people when his regrets took over his thoughts. Tsunade had clung onto the new generations and the changes she wanted to enforce at the hospital and in some of the lessons at the Academy, ensuring she could get to know the strangers that filled the village she once left behind when her regular favorites weren't around before her temper kicked in. Kakashi was pretty much waiting to hand her the hat after all the political lessons and council meetings she sat in, barely even a kage for more than two years.

The village truly was her family and would always feel that way, but the villagers treated her as if she were too good for them to speak to her, to get to know her, or even to hand out pamphlets of their newly opening restaurants. There were waves and 'how are you, Hokage-sama?' but they shied away quickly.

Naruto's own two teammates were busy raising kids, being the director at the Hospital and the new Chief Police Officer in the newly reopened Task Force. Her generation once called the Konoha 11 were in their own divisions or had completely retired from being a shinobi that she never saw them anymore. Yeah, everyone answered to her, but unless they were the Head of their division - they didn't have to report to her directly anyways.

Wandering aimlessly as she was confused on if she wanted to cry or find someone that doesn't have a future wife so she'll have a real family to come home to someday, she ended up in the massive garden dedicated to the Ino-Shika-Cho trio clans. Allies from the beginning and to whatever end that may come, there were what felt like hundreds of different flowers that flourished naturally without anyone's help, angled to leave long shadows and ranged to what felt like almost unnatural sizes that left them large as butterflies and bees flew around.

And of all the flowers, Naruto only knew that red roses meant love. Girls would gush about that of all ages, especially Ino and Sakura, and it was what her apartment will always be apparently missing. No husband to love, no children to adore and raise, no family treatment to fill the hole that her heart and life was _always_ missing.

To always be seen as untouchable and unapproachable.

Puckering her lips bitterly as her eyes began to sting, the blonde stood up from her bench slowly and picked several of the roses. Sniffing them slowly, she nodded slowly in approval on why other girls liked them and considered beginning her trek home.

Trying to not think of a messy, unloved and empty apartment, she sniffled a little bit before creating several clones. Their orders silent before they disappeared in more puffs of smoke, henging into different people before they left the clearing at top speeds.

Burying her face in the bouquet despite the thorns pricking at her skin, she finally began the slow way home.

If she was going to suffer her life alone then at least her apartment will remind her that in her last lifetime as the First Hokage from the once large Senju Clan, she wasn't alone.

* * *

Observing her stare blankly with an expression of feeling lost all day, Itachi chewed on his pocky curiously. Still following her around just to see what else there was, there were no more voices that night, and her staring at roses with a heartbroken expression left him wondering on why she wasn't pulling another massive amount of confusing pranks.

Now would've been the perfect time to speak to her, but he was unsure on if she even wanted to speak to anyone.

Being a normally loud and hard-to-ignore girl that couldn't ever sit still or be quiet for long, she was being the exact opposite for once.

Picking several of the roses - when no one is supposed to - she sniffled and summoned several clones before they henged and disappeared. Wandering her way absently to her home now, he could recognize a few of the clones when he looked down the streets heading to the market place. Carrying gardening pots and plastic bags full of different items, when they had arrived to her apartment and he peered in from the window, several of her clones were just finishing cleaning up her place.

Setting up the garden pots in key places with fertilizer and different seeds, Itachi wanted to know exactly what had been going through her head. Instead he continued to watch her come home, set up the roses at her rickety dining room table, and begin setting up her apartment to be overfilling with the plants. Unable to see the names on the small packets, he watched her relax as she expertly began mixing fertile looking dirt with the fertilizer, setting up an used egg tray to start some of the smaller seeds off before they'd be planted later he guessed, she'd take mini breaks just to sniff the roses once more.

Eyes widening as he slowly thought of a plan as the sun went down, he had left the usual crow on watch as he went down to the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Opening the door to walk onto a cobblestone path that lead up to the counter, tables were set up with clear and low hanging lights to show off the very common flowers that the employees would clip off to show their customers how much care they put into their work, though the rarer and more expensive flowers were clearly in the back to avoid any tampering.

Behind the counter blowing at her bangs, the clan heiress Ino was leaning onto her elbow as she stared off into a magazine bored out of her mind. Glancing up uninterested as the door hit the bell, it took her a moment to process that he was there walking before her.

Jaw dropping as he blatantly ignored her astonished ogling of the Uchiha Heir coming into the flower shop himself, her face flustered before she hid her magazine.

"H-How may I help you, Uchiha-san?" Stuttering as he finally focused on her with a raising eyebrow, he gave a small smile as she tried to not swoon, finally recognizing her as one of Sasuke's many fangirls.

"Hello Yamanaka-san, I know you'll soon be closing the shop, but I was wondering if I could purchase one of your red roses."

Eyes widening in surprise, she nodded excitedly before glancing at a laminated sheet behind the counter. "Would you like anything to go with it? Like a note, ribbon, bow, and would you want it delivered?"

Taking a moment to think, he shook his head. "No, I wouldn't like it delivered, but a plain black bow would be perfect."

* * *

Sitting at the bench as she almost irritably munched on a leftover and oddly shaped riceball, Naruto knew what today was.

It was one of the biggest pranks she had pulled, updating her status to a true troublemaker with no saving around the village until she passed the genin test. Normally chased by genin teams as a sudden-mission, today would upgrade her to chunins and the Police Force.

It was also the last day of her current teacher, as she'd apparently request to be transferred from having handled her while Iruka Umino and Mizuki Tsuki would replace her, Iruka being chosen for his own previous past as a troublemaker himself.

It was essential that today goes exactly as it had like before, she missed her big brother.

Sitting at the exact bench like she had before, eating food as she acted frustrated and irritated at the world, sneaking looks around the playground as children were dropped off to wait for the doors to officially open, she froze mid-bite as she heard the sound of someone loudly sitting down beside her.

Snapping her head to the person to try and annoy them away, a usual feat that happened quite fast, she felt herself completely freeze up.

 _"You know you're alone, so why do you not run?" He had once asked her during Konoha's search for Sasuke._

 _"My numbers can go from one to a thousand!" She had shouted, only to give her own smirk to him. "Also, I can't afford to escape."_

It was the beginning of her last conversation she had with Itachi Uchiha before the terrifying and mass murdering missing-nin went off to die against his little brother. Trapping her within his inescapable genjutsu the Tsukyomi to make his final decision on apparently giving her some of his power, she was still left confused on what it exactly was as she only remembered unwillingly devouring a crow whole.

Staring at him in shock as he sat up straight with his hands politely folded in his lap, she forcefully shook herself out of her trance on the young teen version sitting next to her just over a month before he murdered his clan.

Looking around slowly, she could just barely remember who normally dropped off who. But she did know that Itachi had not once drop his little brother off at school ever, only Mikoto had up until a few months ago. Following his eyes, she found Sasuke being surrounded by the girls of all grades wanting to know about him and his older brother when he tried to show off how Uchiha-like he was to Itachi.

It did not take long for Sasuke to break through the crowd a little disgruntled and hassled, trying not to pout as he whined for the older Uchiha. "Aniki! Why are you sitting all the way over there?"

Only raising an eyebrow before standing up, Naruto watched the biggest difference walk away.

 _'This never happened, why did it happen? Only I'm supposed to be acting different!'_ Shouting to herself as her face scrunched up, she caught sight of something not there before.

Eyes widening in confusion as she gingerly and slowly reached out to it, a red rose was innocently sitting where Itachi Uchiha once was. Knowing that roses would normally be the last thing anyone would give to a girl that adored orange and hated normal typical girl stuff, the innocent flower became much more ominous as she recalled picking several the day before to set up on her rickety table.

With a black satin bow sticking out stylishly from underneath the petals, a white folded card appeared to tangled within one of the bows loops. Carefully taking it out and laying the pristine rose on its side on her lap, she felt her heartbeat in her chest as she opened the index card.

 _Don't cry over roses._

Blinking at it shocked, it took her a moment before she picked up the flower once more. Searching for Itachi, who was affectionately beaming down at his little brother, she glanced down into the petals.

And saw a Sharingan Eye, forming the Mangekyou and casting the Tsukuyomi.

Within seconds the colorful world around her blurred into a faded orange universe, her floating aimlessly in her sitting position as crows around her cawed softly and almost lazily flew circles around her. Unlike last time she was trapped in the Tsukuyomi where they had come together to create an airy version of Itachi who politely interrogated her, he instead walked before her. Finally getting a good look at the young and not sickly future Mass Murderer who would also be unknowingly Konoha's number one savior from an early Fourth Shinobi War, a part of her was adult enough that she felt like the fangirls were barking over the wrong Uchiha when it came to having an obsessive crush.

Scowling in irritation at the world's best spy and her now missing riceball, she crossed her arms at the familiar situation before shouting. "How do you remember this!?"

Not even with a twitch of an eyebrow as he acknowledged that she must have been informed of the same future in which he massacres his family by the voices, "When I activated my Mangekyou Sharingan, I had been gifted a memory of sorts in which I was resurrected after having died against Sasuke." Answering her question, her brow furrowed from confusion.

"The Mangekyou..? That doesn't make any sense though, I've been dreaming of the future."

Searching his expression for an answer, it was only her years of being around the Uchiha's and emotionless Hyuuga's that she was able to pick up on a confused twitch in his brows.

"Do you know why?" He asked and she tilted her head.

"I only know that the Kyuubi has received.. memories of my future. He's been letting me see them, but at a pace where I won't become overloaded and be in shock or whatever. He doesn't even know how either, just that he's still getting them every once in a few hours. Sometimes out of order, sometimes right after another." Staring off to the side, she squinted. "Do you even remember being brought back by the Edo Tensei?"

"Yes."

Unsure if she was allowed to ask what being dead felt like, she quickly changed the topic. "The voices, did you hear them?"

"Yes, I have. I was following you when the voices said the Uchiha's must be helped." Not an inch of shame in admitting he was following her, she couldn't help the half smile at the almost creepy act. _'Maybe he just doesn't know how to be normal?'_

"Do you think we're from the same future?"

Shrugging, she thought for a second. "Did you join the Akatsuki?"

Nod.

"Did Sasuke-teme run off to Orochimaru after receiving the pedophile mark?"

Raising an eyebrow as he nodded again, Naruto made a face.

"Did yoouuu, murder your clan after finding out they were going to throw a coup d'tact under orders of the shadow council?"

Almost disappointed she didn't catch him off guard at the secret topic, Itachi only made a show of looking her small form over.

"I'm glad you were Sasuke's friend. I chose correctly to trust you."

Jerking her head back in surprise, it took her a moment more to process the soft look in his eyes.

"I assume you know of Danzo's plot to protect the village in his own way by using stolen Sharingan eyes, then?" Feeling her eyes bulge, he took it as a silent no. "Then you must only know Sasuke defeated Danzo," watching her furiously bob her head, he continued to explain. "After the massacre, ROOT stole some of the eyes of my clans men and Danzo had implanted them throughout his body, hiding them underneath bandages. Though he was hoping to only use my cousin Shisui's eyes, he was able to steal one and the other.."

Holding an arm out, a crow had came swooping out from behind Naruto and onto Itachi's arm. Feeling deja vu as it turned to look at her, she pointed angrily at it and screeched. "That's the crow I _ate_!"

"I was sealing it into you." Petting its sleek feathers, the blonde only crossed her arms once more and pouted.

"So? That's Shisui's eye then?"

"Yes. It has the ability to cast a powerful genjutsu called the Kotoamatsukami.."

Jaw dropping as the details began to make sense, she covered her mouth in awe. "That's what you used to escape the Edo Tensei! Wha - why did you give it to me last time?"

"I had planned on using it on Sasuke when he went rogue to protect Konoha. After our battle to my death with my eyes transplanted into him, Tobi would've wanted to attempt to use Kotoamatsukami on someone, knowing I had Shisui's eye on reserve. It would've only summoned the crow from you, casting the genjutsu on Sasuke to protect Konoha."

A wave of emotions overcame the Uzumaki as she stared at the man turned teenager in front of her. _'He's more than the hero of a early 4th Shinobi War.. he really is a genius. More than two steps ahead than anyone else could ever try to be._ ' Almost feeling uncomfortable at witnessing the devotion he of all people truly had to Konoha, the feeling of awe and honored at being acknowledged made her smile sadly at him.

"I'm sorry, for ya know. Last time around, but thank you. I don't know why you trusted me so much, but thank you for everything you did too." Unsure on if she was apologizing for how things turned out on his end of becoming a Missing Nin, being resurrected, or his treatment from the village when he was protecting it, but by the soft look, he appreciated her thanks - especially after he hunted her.

Smiling almost bitterly to herself, it took her a moment to remember he died way before she must have. She wasn't sure if he was lucky or not to have missed out on their evolving village. He was apparently reported being a pacifist manipulated into doing terrible things, but would he have enjoyed the future he missed out on?

"So, do you know what happened after you were.. unsummoned or anything?"

"No," looking at her slightly expectantly, her smile did turn sad once more.

"Ya know, there's a lot of stuff that happened. Lot of it you won't believe, but I'll just tell you what happened to Sasuke after the Fourth War, okay?"

Watching him nod carefully as he seemed to mentally prepare himself for the worse, she snorted.

"He never did to get to destroy Konoha. After the war and all its complicated shit, he was actually seen as kinda a hero. A very dumbass and unwise hero, but he did save the world with me. Everyone in the village could've forgotten what crimes he did against Konoha, especially since he was being punished for them by being on probation of being a ninja and had given most of the Uchiha's family fund to help the village's rebuilding. When Kakashi-sensei became the Sixth Hokage - I know, right? He was even lazy at that," she couldn't help but throw in at his subtle expression of surprise to add some humor before continuing. "He ended up getting married to Sakura-chan. Your future niece will be named Sarada Uchiha and will wanna be a medic-nin. But Sakura-chan became the Director of the Hospital when Sasuke-teme wanted to tell everyone why you massacred the clan."

Sighing, she shook her head. "He wanted to do it, even though it'd destroy your families image that you tried to protect to help protect him, but he did it himself even when Kakashi-sensei said to wait it out. Lotta people didn't understand, and a lotta people did. It wasn't considered the worse thing in the world when he decided to travel the world as a civilian when he got off probation and village-arrest. I ended up becoming the Seventh Hokage though and when he came back for my orientation, turns out he was righting a lot of the wrongs he did when he joined Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, trying to find his place in the world that wasn't considered bad or criminal. Officially came back and stayed back a little after Sarada turned 13 and got busy, creating your nephew who will be named after you. Maybe it was watching him learn the difference between doing bad and good that he got the idea to fix what your clan did over the years, and to properly stop the Curse of Hatred."

"He fixed up the Uchiha Compound, destroyed the walls, sold it to the village. Used the money to reinstate Konoha's Police Force, no longer owned or operated solely by Uchiha's. Anyone who was formerly a ninja and wanted to be around the village for starting their own family, forced to retire early, or just wanted to help out could work there permanently, but it became a big tradition for genin teams to work D-ranks for them when civilian's wanted to join." Smiling fondly as she remembered assigning genin teams to it as Sasuke himself would pick up the team before he became too busy, her explaining his fate reminded her of the true changes that was happening around their home. "...it was a good thing that the Police Force was restarted again, because our village wasn't even a village anymore."

Unsure on how to word the next part, she focused on Itachi once again who was clearly intently listening and enjoying her words. "What do you mean?" He asked curiously before she scrunched her face up.

"A lot of technology was discovered and became so common, that the part of the village you and I live in right now is well, more for history's sake. It attracted a lot of tourism, history buffs, and yeah. Skyscrapers with up to 20 floors, reflective and shiny outsides were built behind the Hokage Mountain. Half of 'em are apartments and the other half are businesses. Without the Police Force for even normal civilians to aspire to join later on, not many people actually.. wanted to be shinobi anymore."

She wasn't sure what her expression was showing, but his confused one must've been showing how numb and out of place she suddenly felt.

"The Elemental Nations still exist, but there was _World Peace!_ There were still missions of assassinations that got assigned to ANBU teams because of corrupted people got power through money, but D-ranks were always there and no one wanted to train to use chakra only to weed gardens or to babysit. C-ranks and B-ranks only continued because merchants and civilians wanted to travel safely with protection. But I - I can't remember the last time I assigned a jonin an A-rank that didn't have proper political reasoning that came out of Konoha's or our allies pocket. Everyone I know, they were _happy_ with it or they felt the same as I do. We weren't raised to fight in another war, but we were raised to know how to kill, to infiltrate, to seduce and to enforce our version of peace against everyone who agreed differently or wanted to be too selfish. But we had it. We had peace."

Feeling her eyes sting once more, "And I feel so bad that I was unhappy for having it."

Feeling flustered at her sudden ranting and dark confession, the Uchiha was still standing there with a thoughtful expression. She didn't expect an answer from him, other than maybe another question about his little brother, future sister-in-law, or niece and nephew.

"Naruto-chan, there is either peace or there is freedom. What Madara Uchiha had wanted was peace and what you wanted was freedom."

Feeling her cheeks burn as she somehow felt mocked, the blonde was ready to shout that he didn't understand what she was saying before he held up his hand.

"With the peace he had been wanting, he was willing to force everyone into it. You and Sasuke-kun had freed the world from the repetitive action of killing for one to survive. By bringing all the nations together to dispose of their problems and any future wars starting between one another, you made it possible by giving everyone more choices. There are thousands that have committed evil as in their beginning, it was their only way to survive. Several had been corrupted by it or enjoyed it that when they could finally walk away from that path, they wouldn't."

Jaw dropped with her eyes widening, he gave her a small smile - a similar one to the last time he had caught her in his mangekyou. "From the sounds of it, there was such freedom, that you gave everyone the ability to be good properly and to thrive for it. Until they had finally outnumbered the bad and evil. When they had to deal with the bad, they used their numbers without needing to kill anymore. I will not believe that you were even slightly unhappy with world peace, Naruto-chan, but being Hokage is the worse position for someone who loves to get their hands dirty helping others."

Naruto felt exposed. "You should be a therapist," slipped out of her lips before she could stop herself.

His smile turned amused and being polite enough to acknowledge her embarrassment as revealing her feelings and him commenting on them, that he closed his eyes. "Perhaps, but until then I would like to fight with you on recreating that future. Except if you like, this time you can go on adventures that won't threaten the wellbeing of Konoha."

Tilting her head as she almost fondly gazed at him, she wondered on if he was trying to imagine that future of world peace and what could truly be his part in it as something other than a heartbreaking story.

 _'I guess in the new future, me and Itachi can be alone together, if he doesn't die again so soon.'_ She mused sadly.

"Do you remember how old you made it to?"

Caught off guard by his question, she took a moment to search through the new memories. "Actually.. I don't remember dying yet." Looking at her small hands as a panic began to set in her stomach, words she had discarded passed through her mind.

 _"Uzumaki's are known to have naturally large reserves, masters of Seals, and have long levity," Kakashi-sensei waved off, in his Hokage robes as they observed the last photo of Mito Senju, nee Uzumaki._

"My last memory.." feeling the orange world around her spin out of focus, she could remember seeing Temari Nara holding her 4th grandchild as it began to hit her. "I was 52 years old."

The silence was almost deafening to her as Itachi nodded slowly.

"I guess I should ask Kyuubi on if he knows how I die yet, to see if it has anything to do with us rememberin' our past lives," she said more to herself. Trying to shake off the feeling of old, she redirected her attention to him. "It'll take awhile to get all the plans together, but Kyuubi and I gotta plan to save the Uchiha's. Whoever is talkin' to us.. they want us to do something."

"Yes, however I'm uncertain of what those voices want exactly. Danzo hasn't changed, and I'm certain he will ensure the death of all the Uchiha's if given the chance."

"What did you do the first time, other then ya know, killing them yourself?" Ignoring his blank look, Naruto watched the Crow holding Shisui's eye disappeared into existence once again.

"Originally Obito Uchiha had approached me himself. He had revealed what the intentions of Akatsuki were and knowing I could delay their plan from the inside, protecting Konoha and Sasuke at once, massacring my parents was the initiation, the rest of the clan was only my assignment from what you have called, the shadow council."

Eyes widening as a grin grew, the almost guarded look from Itachi made Naruto apologize. "Sorry, me and the Kyuubi got a idea on what to do about the massacre, I just gotta ask if it'd still work out, ya know?"

"What do you mean?"

"There may a way for you to stay in the village and not become the murderer everyone knows you as," she replied cheerfully.

Observing him stand in silence, she faltered as he did not cheer with her - or show the slightest bit of relief.

"I believe we may be out of time. The Tsukuyomi is especially draining on someone your physical age, Naruto-chan."

* * *

Ino Yamanaka was officially a very confused blonde.

Having prepared herself to gossip on the lone and untouchable shinobi that had been rumored to be too busy from his duties despite his young age, she had proof that he had been in her families flower shop, buying a _red_ rose. It left her swooning, daydreaming, a tad jealous, and ready to milk in all the attention from her classmates for every single detail.

She was prepared, until she saw the said normally elusive and overly busy shinobi drop his little brother off at the academy and stay. Not leaving his siblings side at the front gate like most guardians there to see their charges enter the grounds, but walked in and sat down at a bench.

Next to a girl.

To a girl that nobody really liked, who was mischievous and an all around troublemaker. Even several of the kids belonging to civilian families disliked her,

To leave the rose he had bought the night before beside her, to notice, to pick up, and to gaze at with suspicion and on guard, to freeze and then to relax.

Only for her eyes to meet with the subtle and very smooth Itachi Uchiha who was finally leaving school grounds after a single second before the bright blonde smiled down into the petals.

Ino was officially confused, because what did that mean? Clearly everyone knew you gave red roses to someone you love, there were three holidays in Konoha in which emphasize was always place on meaning of flowers and overall gifts to those you appreciated or were interested in. _'Does he somehow have a crush on her? Is he already courting her - does his family know or approve?'_

And knowing that piece of information, that whether Naruto Uzumaki had only just caught the Uchiha's eye or have had it for awhile, Ino was conflicted on what to do.

The part of her that encouraged future kunoichi 'because the boys are so mindless to not know about how amazing it is to not just fight for your whole life' wanted to go up to her, and encourage her in general. That maybe it'd distract her or give her a reason to stop messing around in class, to care more for her image and secret lover of a famed Uchiha that will surprise and become the envy of everyone.

A part of her knew the subtly of politics as well. Wishing to become Sasuke Uchiha's future wife, Ino knew what would be expected of her in standards, reputations, and unfortunately knew that she was non-existent to the younger Uchiha. ' _If I at least could be referred to as an encourage of their different social standards, be praised for keeping this secret until they were ready to come out, maybe it'll encourage Sasuke-kun to be interested in me? Especially since he looks up to his brother so much. Not as if there's that much of a difference between our clans!'_

But the subtly of politics effected everyone, down to those in the Academy. Naruto Uzumaki was more than just a troublemaker at the academy, she was a pariah around the village. If Ino became friends with her, her own image would fall. ' _Would it be worth that, even if he wasn't courting her?'_

Deciding not to be involved unless there were more signs, the blonde stretched against her piece of wall that gave her the view of the whole front grounds. Having planned on meeting with a civilian she was taking under her wing named Sakura right there who was running late, the bell had rang. Watching children of all ages rush to the doors, the heiress allowed her eyes to search for pink or purple hair.

"Whose garden have you stolen that flower out of, Uzumaki?" The accusing and suddenly harsh words made Ino frown, her pupilless eyes narrowing from the side at her teacher. Hand out, waiting to be given the gift, a majority of the children had already been rushed inside. Stragglers that had another five minutes to enter were passing through, but no one seemed to care that once again, Naruto was in trouble.

"I didn't steal it!"

That was when Ino Yamanaka understood, up close and not irritated at the next interruption in class from the pariah.

Why Hinata Hyuuga, the overly shy and meek Hyuuga Princess was inspired by the village pariah of all people. Why bullies only targeted the Uzumaki with words when she wasn't around to fight back, why teachers broke clipboards and brushes when having to deal with her at all, and why several members of the civilian-born population in the academy who sometimes are bullied were now tip-toeing around her.

And why she had caught the attention of Itachi Uchiha at all.

In the face of those who disliked or insulted her, Naruto's eyes almost glowed with determination and defiance. She didn't play with politics, didn't manipulate - you hurt her, she hurts you in return.

Wearing her heart on her sleeve except when she felt weak, there wasn't anything left to hurt this orphan with. Accused instantly of stealing a flower, her image was somehow destroyed before she ever entered the academy, yet within a single day she had every student, parent and teacher knowing her name. There was no game for her to play to rise in, just test after test of her will on becoming a konoichi for the village she wanted to lead.

 _'The Third Hokage called that the Will of Fire in his speech last week,'_ she smiled to herself as she pushed off the wall. Having been riding the motivation off the speech given by the elderly Hokage, it was what inspired the Yamanaka heiress to take the civilian Haruno underneath her wing. There wouldn't be a big show of their friendship and her support for this orphan, but she will be the backbone to force the troublemaker to become more serious.

Coming up to the duo who were having a verbal battle, Ino plucked the flower out of Uzumaki's hands and took advantage of the now frozen girl. Making a show of adjusting the silky bow before she pushed back a spiky lock, the red rose bought by Itachi Uchiha was now tucked above the ear of Naruto Uzumaki. Accented by the black bow, the girls burnt orange shorts with black outline was matched with the black shirt and the odd signature of a red spiral that was all over Konoha shinobi.

"Uzumaki, you should've remembered how to tuck a flower in your hair from class! And at least choose matching shorts to go with it," rolling her pupil-less eyes, she nodded to their teacher before almost roughly pushing the Uzumaki through the doors to class.

Whether she had acted for the hopes of being known as Ino Uchiha someday or in defense of someone harboring such a powerful Will of Fire, even the normally oblivious Naruto somehow had quite bluntly understood that it was not an act of friendship as they quietly walked away from their sensei.

To the Uzumaki, it was the future Head of the Interrogation and Technical department noticing a change and wanting to be in on it in her own way.


	4. Chapter 3: Sugar and Spice

**Chapter 3: Sugar and Spice**

"Traditionally a man may be the head of the household, but the woman is the neck." Naruto's new feminine arts sensei was elderly and sexist, turning and still somehow encouraging the kunoichi wannabes in the worse backward manner. "Back when women rarely became anything other than housewives and mothers, if a woman showed interest in having any power of her own even while the laws said she could pursue it, it was a punishable offense to her male family members." Displaying a beautiful bouquet on her lap, Fudo Kyouki gesture it with a predatory smile. "Those who trained in secret, already on their own missions, would use flowers to send messages."

Naruto, against all odds, had finally decided to pay attention in all her classes.

Or at least her clones did for her whenever she got too bored and sneaked away.

She was a jinchuuriki, a natural front line fighter. Her techniques were dangerous, caused widespread destruction, and were a reflection of the flashy and demanding biju in her stomach who can cause earthquakes with a single move.

Though she knew that this was a different woman who was teaching the Kunoichi classes from the first time around, her introduction speech had caught Naruto off guard and kept her attention. Having a demand to be better, to pursue having more tricks against others, men especially only, reminded her of a harsher Tsunade and Tenten.

Having been caught acting differently by two different individuals both who were in their own leagues that would be honed on when they were full-time shinobi if they weren't already, the need for subtly hit Naruto in the face like a brick. Of all the members in the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, the blonde had been assuming she'd have to watch her step around Nara and anyone with authority or sharp eyes. Instead, it was a young gossiper that she caught the attention of.

Only able to guess that the Yamanaka heiress watched Itachi leave the rose and wanted to see it for herself up close - teasing about what she must've had to do to get a boy to give her a flower never came from anyone. When she had convinced her now former sensei to quit by going even further than the first time around out of anger at the accusation of stealing a _flower_ , Naruto thought that the fellow blonde would have left her alone since she was only acting as the petty deadlast troublemaker.

Instead there was a homemade study guide on flowers and their meanings that suddenly appeared at her spot in the open grass, first thing on Monday with their new sets of teachers. Fudo-sensei's speech did give her the idea of trying to communicate with Itachi Uchiha, but not even 10 minutes later there was a cheat sheet to help her as a certain heiress walked away. Her sudden attentive-ness yet vicious meanings in the bouquets she made for class brought on the weirdest praises from a woman who seemed to passionately hate men - and odd looks from her new sensei Iruka Umino at the end of the day when they'd be able to take them home. It wasn't that much of a surprise, she went from destroying flowers or throwing them quite literally out the window to scoffing at the boys bragging about some extra taijutsu time of the academy style.

The more disruptive pranks she pulled and the obvious slacking off in class had alone dulled enough that he had upfront asked her on if she even liked the other teacher who taught both the kunoichi arts and her usual class, and look of actually having the petty trouble-making jinchuuriki like his and Fudo's teaching sped up his now own guard dropping and disappearing dislike of her. To Naruto, she knew the first time around - it had taken almost a whole school year before he warmed up to her. Even though some of the students were iffy on her savage and cruel messages in the bouquets as it did scream something around the lack of morals and that encouraged the whole monster-image in their parents or being more boy than girl, a note from the Third Hokage was dropped off saying good job on getting her first A in Kunoichi Arts, come in on Friday for some celebratory ramen.

Naruto wasn't sure of how Itachi had been able to see her messages of her arguing for the earlier death of Root and the thief Danzo as soon as possible as they sat on her dining table, but his notes left on the back of the bench each morning as he dropped off Sasuke were frustrating her with the lack of face to face communication and proper conversation.

He couldn't trap her in the Tsukyomi every time they needed to speak, it was mentally exhausting to her and required a spike of chakra with an active doujutsu that paranoid civilian parents might mistake as proof of the Uchiha Clan to be able to control her. Sasuke though - her main excuse as she was still trying to beat him up in the name of their current one-sided rivalry, was starting to take her seriously.

Probably because when he had turned to tease her about the "easy A" in a class that "didn't matter compared to taijutsu," she turned to him and pointed out each individual flower and what their meaning was. "Teme, my bouquet says we have to kill the thieves right now, when no one is watching. If I turned it this way facing the window, whoever the thief was in here would've been assassinated by my team. Just 'cause the other girls make theirs about loving you don't mean mine isn't me practicing for going undercover where I'm not allowed to fight my way out of it. Besides, I always train after school too, so I'm technically learning more than you so I'm already better at it than you!"

Grinning wildly in pride as said teme froze in his place with an irritated expression, Itachi had added a part in his next note asking why Sasuke was now interested in knowing about other shinobi arts that he claimed better than flower arranging - such as trapping, poisoning, and tracking.

She found it hilarious, knowing that he was a little threatened at the fact that he couldn't take a Kunoichi Arts class for other skills. Knowing that she would be stuck in seductive training later on, with make up classes and history lessons on fashion, she silently wondered if she could pick up anything else in the Academy, not wanting to only get her same skills from before.

On Friday, a week and a day after having been spoken to and noticed by both Itachi and Ino though, Naruto thanked the gods for a golden opportunity that would've never happened if she wasn't overly competitive with Sasuke naturally over everything. Having received an entertaining detention right after the Academy let out with Iruka and her beginning to bond, she didn't consider it a waste when it would drag out her dinner with her jisan.

Mikoto Uchiha, a woman she had only seen from the distance before the Massacre had came in with a thank you and welcome homemade meal to the new sensei of her son's class. Having been told by said son that the teacher was overseeing her detention, kind onyx eyes had turned to her for the first time in both realities.

With Iruka in the next room after graciously saying thank you, Mikoto gave a soft smile.

"You must be Naruto, my son's rival."

She decided that Itachi was a split mix of both his parents appearances, his smile taking after his mother's. While Sasuke had inherited a more feminine frame from her, he took after their father in everything else besides the gentleness he'd treat his future children with.

"Uh, yeah, if you mean Sasuke-teme." The name slipped out before she could stop it, but it only made the Uchiha Matriarch grow warmer toward her.

"He's always complained that the Academy was too easy, that he should be allowed to skip a year and graduate as early as possible," shaking her head slowly, onyx eyes took on an appreciative glint. "But its been your rivalry that has been encouraging him to take his time, to learn other skills that won't put him on the front lines." Wondering on what her point was and on if she was telling the truth, Naruto's mouth opened only to be cut off before making a sound. "I was wondering on if you'd like to attend dinner at my home one of these days. Not many young girls take their Kunoichi Art classes seriously until they're chunin and while I haven't been on active duty in several years, I may be able to help you in on getting a head start on some of your other classes. Maybe you'll be able to become Kunoichi of the Year when you graduate."

It was a golden opportunity to be able to be seen around Itachi to speak and plan more properly, but this was the wife of a man that was allowing a coup to happen in the village they had all fought for. To be offered to practically train underneath her all because she was acknowledged as a rival to Sasuke finally in his eyes before they were even 10..

Having no idea what to do besides accept and wing it, Naruto would be coming over Saturday night to the Head House in the Uchiha District.

It'd be the first time she would see the Uchiha Clan alive and in full swing with their everyday duties in both timelines, the 'other Naruto' she decided to call it, having never seen the inside until cobwebs were everywhere or after when it was restyled to become a part of the village as a whole.

With detention finished, an ANBU member had even popped out of nowhere to tell her that the Hokage was already waiting for her at the stand.

The part of her that knew Hurizen Sarutobi, the reinstated Third Hokage would be killed defending his village during an invasion by his former star pupil, missed the elderly man quite a bit. He didn't exactly wrong her with how she ended up growing up as he was an elderly man past his prime and forced to focus on his other decisions, but he did try the most despite their positions.

The other part of her that knew she shouldn't know how he was going to die and how the future was going to turn out, was paranoid. She was acting differently, would her old man notice?

In fact, he didn't. He had came to the same conclusion with Iruka that her former sensei wasn't the best and that Hurizen had personally picked a combination that was proving to make a difference in what was considered the worse academy student. The fact that the real reason that kunoichi art classes were taught in the first place had came clear to Naruto of all people made him swell with pride that he allowed her to wear his hat for fun throughout their celebratory dinner.

Seeing the difference between his age from when she was young to before he died, it made the blonde wonder on if Tsunade could be convinced to come back sooner.

* * *

"Welcome home, Itachi-kun." His mother's voice called out from the kitchen, in an unbelievably cheery mood. Ever since his reveal to the Hokage about the upcoming possibility of a coup, his recent missions were either close or in the village as he acted as a spy for the Third against his clan.

"Thank you, mother," he responded softly as he entered the room, nodding to an angry Sasuke who had his arms crossed and was trying hard not to pout against the wall.

"Don't mind him, he's just upset I invited one of his classmates over for dinner tomorrow," Mikoto had added, catching the pleading look her youngest sent to the oldest. "She's very bright, you two should become friends!"

"She doesn't like me at all, mom! Why does the _dobe_ have to come over?"

Only blinking to reveal how he felt over who exactly was coming over, he ignored the bickering between his family. Knowing that his father wouldn't have approved if he was even around for Friday and Saturday dinners in the first place, it was almost out of character for his mother to finally give her best friend's child attention. Her excuse of her being bright in an unique way was accurate but never acknowledged by her previously and the Kunoichi of the Year title was very unlikely as she was still ranked deadlast. It was also probably far away from Naruto's mind if she planned on being apart of the next Team 7 once again.

"If you like, mother, I can pick his classmate up. I don't think they'd know how to find our home, unless you gave her directions?" The betrayed expression Sasuke sent him was almost amusing as his mother nearly beamed at him. It went unspoken that they both knew where she lived, being that much of a troublemaker that most shinobi did when they went looking for her to dish out punishments - though his mother most likely didn't know he knew where she lived due to being assigned to watch over her than find her.

Fugaku was also not attending dinner tonight and due to a playdate at a cousins house, Sasuke would not be around tomorrow until their father was gone to complain once again.

It eased Itachi's nerves that his traitorous parents weren't planning on doing something against her or her jailer, but instead a plan of his mother's to possibly play matchmaker or to compare the young girl to her gone mother up close, now that even her younger son has noticed her.

One of the Third's request for information had been about what they had planned for Naruto, a jinchuuriki that held the most powerful biju of all villages. Since the Uchiha's weren't _completely_ blinded by power and hatred with the information that it was her mother who previously held it, it was correctly assumed that only Uzumaki's could contain it - and Naruto was the only Uzumaki who wouldn't be able to or interested in having kids for another 10 years at most if she wasn't mentally much older inside.

If this was his mother's gentle attempt to show the clan that they could control her through love for whatever reason, as Mikoto really did show literally no interest in how she was turning out the first time around, then it would fail. It would only give him, her prodigy son that chose the village over their clan, an opportunity to speak to the only other person that knew of their village's future.

And though they had been uniquely arguing over what to do about Danzo, Itachi was confused on why Uzumaki kept referring to him staying in the village. It was impossible and he had no other way to cast a mangekyou that wouldn't be noticed this time around, as the first bouquet she properly ever made screamed warning, someone is watching, do not come near.

He could only assume that due to her chosen topic of Root and Danzo, that the old war monger had given some sign that he watched him give her that rose. The man had no qualms about using anyone to get what he wanted, Shisui's death and the subtle threats of hurting Sasuke ringing in his ears.

When dinner had finished, the crow watching her return home and set up the newest bouquet had reported in while the other took its place automatically.

Itachi didn't completely understand Naruto's insistence on disbanding Root as soon as possible until the newest bouquet spelled it out quite literally when he had upfront asked why.

"Sacrificing innocents to be loyal patriots, thief kills brothers trust." With an odd combination of S-A-I that wrapped around it, it took him a moment that it was spelling a name.

Sai, the replacement member in Sasuke's place on Team 7. There weren't too many memories of his own that revealed much of this individual, other than that he was emotionless and attempting to figure emotions out to be more human after spending his entire life only knowing Root.

Having done enough of his own missions underneath Danzo and meeting a few of his actual operatives that were forced to live their lives out with a seal underneath that tongue that'd kill them if they were able to speak too much of that secret organization, the Uchiha admitted with a silent sigh that the worlds Peacemaker was right once again.

It was Sasuke finding out that it was the Hokage's personal council who ordered the massacre, rooting a deep mistrust against Konoha as a whole that he wanted to destroy the entire village due to three elders who haven't fought for it in years. The fact that a Root member had replaced him of all people must have rubbed salt into personal wounds on how he saw Naruto and Sakura, even though they were trying to teach the former operative how to join society.

His final words to his little brother were that on if he told him the truth from the start, that he wouldn't have had to go through such pain, repeating the cycle of trying to make his older brother happy beyond death.

But he truly was too young and innocent - if Danzo was somehow taken care of before giving the order of the massacre, that wouldn't stop the family being too riled up for a coup. There were too many members readied for it and it'd only tarnish the village's image of the Uchiha as it'd get out if there were executions carried out as punishment. Sasuke had an unhealthy view of his family, to the point of idolizing the want to be emotionless and considered more untouchable that his fangirls would be too afraid to be caught staring. Being a mama's boy, seeing his older brother as an undefeatable force, and pursing his father's approval since he could know what chakra was and not be able to use it as soon as his older brother during wartime could, would confuse the growing boy if he was forced to choose between them, or would only cause resentment and the need of revenge once again.

Placing the book on flowers down, Itachi covered his eyes with his hands as he sat motionlessly at his desk.

Naruto was around the village to see the more frequent changes and would know what to prevent and push along. She saw the world lose its use for ninja and Itachi dearly wished that he could've been born into that world to have other options than to be a shinobi. He didn't mind having the power to help others as a trained shinobi, but it appeared everyone else had plans for him to go down the path of killing to help.

He hoped Naruto's plan wouldn't be darker than what had happened before, but with him having died at the age of 22 verse a woman who had lived sometime past 52 and became Hokage after defeating the Rabbit Goddess - she was his superior. More likely to know what was going on, why they knew what was happening, he wouldn't blindly follow but would take her suggestions higher than anyone else's orders first.

Wondering on if it was just easier to kill his entire clan besides baby brother once more, he had unknowingly fell asleep at his desk from exhaustion and stress.

Hours after the children of the household fell asleep, Fugaku had returned from the police station to see Mikoto sipping at a tea.

"Is Itachi awake?" Setting down the usual files brought home, his wife sighed into her cup before shaking her head slowly.

"No, and I believe he should be left alone to stay asleep." Hearing a warning edge in her voice, he raised his eyebrows unimpressed at her. Without even looking at him, she continued. "He appears much more stressed than normal, he should be allowed to have a full nights rest."

"He's an ANBU captain, the position is very tough in the first place and he has proven himself capable of handling it months beforehand. I need to discuss clan matters with him, immediately."

"By clan matters, do you mean him being the one to inform our genin of the rebellion and their part in it?"

"We'll need as much help as we can receive to successfully pull this off."

"The genin are _children_. We may need the help, but several of them will be losing their lives if they take any part in it."

Frowning at her as she continued to avoid looking at him, he was nowhere near in the mood to argue her on a decision the elder members had agreed on him with. If his son was able to be ANBU captain at 12, the genin that graduated at 12 should be capable as well. "They become adults the moment they earn their headbands. Itachi is a respected member of our family, in and outside our own walls. He can train them before our last month is up."

* * *

Saturday for both Itachi and Naruto was spent in silent anxiety. There was now 28 days left until the Uchiha Massacre would take place and the two would receive an opportunity to be allowed to start openly communicating.

Focusing on his duties, Itachi had kept his eyes open wide for the Root operatives that may be watching constantly.

Sneaking about the village as she trained, Naruto spent her day over-analyzing the past and future.

When it was 4pm however, there was a knock at her door.

Opening it to reveal Itachi dressed in civilian attire, explained that he was to walk her to the Main House for dinner. Though a hour early, he sat around in her apartment as she hurriedly cleaned up and changed out of her dirty clothes. Now wearing a white shirt with the Uzumaki swirl and plain black shorts, the male's nod left her nervously twisting her hands.

Their walk through the village was not followed by whispers, or at least not until they had left the civilians view, and Naruto almost found herself missing the mutterings of what the demon brat had been up to compared to the confused stares.

As Hokage later in life, the blonde had came to learn the subtle politics and double-edged meanings in every action. It wasn't necessary to enter a child into the academy to graduate as soon as possible in the peace of other Naruto's time unless ones family was living in poverty, but she couldn't recall a single shinobi graduating too early anymore. She had gone over faded reports and notes that were hidden with Sasuke, wanting to know _why_.

The war wasn't even over when Itachi Uchiha was enrolled into the Ninja Academy, earlier than most kids his age during the wartime. Despite the so-called peaceful times where the Great Villages were discussing new terms and setting their weapons down, Itachi was still able to graduate at the top of his class as the second youngest in Konoha history. As the quiet and humble-like clan heir who was even bullied, his official graduation was seen as the Uchiha Clans sacrifice for the village.

When the Uchiha Clan members made a mistake however, especially when the higher ranked members weren't doing many missions anymore yet held their official rank over ones head in arrogance, Itachi would take the social punishment as a genin from his so called peers and some superiors.

And he did, his natural prodigal status was quickly turned around into favoritism, some form of manipulation planned by the Uchiha's to hurt the village _again_.

Until he proved that when it came down to him, he had earned his place in the village with his chunin vest. His jonin vest and rank had brought in some personal insults, shinobi becoming biased thinking he was going to begin the tradition of lording it over their heads, yet he hadn't. When the ANBU tattoo was later spotted with no bragging announcement, it was unanimously agreed.

He was a blessing to the dwindled force, a protector that had his head on right despite his family. One could trust the name Itachi, but one could not trust an Uchiha.

With the Uchiha's blamed for the Kyuubi attack and clan agreeing to stay away from her except for her classmate Sasuke, she was now being walked to the clan compound by the public's trusted shinobi. She knew without a doubt, it wouldn't be just Ino watching for them now, it would be the village as a whole.

At least with the gossip queen in the academy, the worse assumption was that they were dating.

"Itachi-sama?" Practically standing on guard at the compounds gates with the subtle expressions screaming shock to her and the heir, was a middle aged man who routinely checked their surroundings. It wasn't as if there were hundreds of people watching, but the sideways glances and slow moving actions from interested looking adults made Naruto wonder just how entertaining most civilian home lives were.

"Hello, Itama-san. If you will please open the gates, Mother has sent me to escort Naruto-chan here to attend dinner with our family."

He didn't say much, just opened the gates for them and the blonde felt herself visably cringe.

Watching the possibly soon-to-be dead clan in full action of their everyday lives made both Itachi and Naruto ache inside awkwardly and desperately.

The bright blonde hair was not hard to spot in the crowd of dark brunettes and the two had quickened their steps to escape the now more judgmental stares, leaving Itachi to wonder how long it would take for Fugaku to learn of this. Reaching the smaller set of gates that lead to the Main House, swinging them open only revealed a heavily pouting Sasuke sitting with his arms crossed. His eyes brightened at the sight of his older brother, only to darken into a glare at his classmate.

The soft clattering of plastic and sometimes wood reached her ears from the traditional home before the two a sliding door off to Sasuke's right opened halfway as the meaty aroma hit her nose the strongest. "Aniki, why did _you_ have to pick her up?"

Snorting as her blue eyes focused on him, she crossed her own arms and struck a pose. "Because if you did, you woulda never showed up!"

* * *

Posted: 2/02/2019


	5. Chapter 4: Mama Said

**Chapter 4: Mama Said**

She heard the bickering before she saw the dinner guest.

Staring at her hands, unseeing anything but the small child she had once held, Mikoto Uchiha frowned at herself.

Taking a silent deep breath to steady her irregular heartbeat, she was reopening wounds that were supposed to have healed years ago.

Naruto Uzumaki was a perfect mix of her father and mother. Her colouring was all Minato's, but the ears and every last facial expression was all Kushina. Doing petty pranks on those she disliked and vengeful ones to those deserve it, she may have not known her parents, but she followed their footsteps unknowingly. With the strong will of them both, her unknowing the status of jinchuuriki didn't keep her down in the dirt like them either. Instead she fought, fought, and kept fighting even more. Just like how everybody thought Minato was a lowly weak orphan who would never amount to anything, and just like how everybody thought Kushina would be a respectful and classy clan heiress to be married off - they were never what you really expected, and fought against it to be more.

Just like how Naruto would not give up to be respected in Konoha's eyes, to protect Konoha with all her strength. It was a shame that Naruto had especially inherited that feature.

 _'Being the jinchuuriki gives her too much strength,'_ Mikoto thought to herself.

Going against everything she had once agreed with just a week ago, she almost wish she could've changed her mind now. But she was thoughtful, curious, and if anything came out - she had proved herself to be more than disloyal.

She was a traitor.

She was not as strong as the Third or Fourth Hokage themselves, but she was as cunning as them. _'Naruto is love starved. I don't have to be her mother figure, I just have to make her believe she and Sasuke are friends.'_ Everything else she had thoroughly thought through was right down to a T, why would Mikoto be wrong about this when she wasn't about everything else, especially regarding Naruto?

"Aniki, don't show her around!" Whining either because the girl had his older brother's attention or because he didn't want said girl here anyways, the Uchiha Matriarch smiled to her hands as the blonde loudly huffed.

"Why, you scared I'm gonna tell your fangirls what you actually like so they ruin it?" An exaggerated hum followed before she continued. "Ya know, that's a great idea!"

"It's impossible for you to have any ideas though, dobe."

"Oh really - urk!"

The sudden silence after Naruto's throaty squeak almost echoed, making Mikoto pause in her cleansing of the pan she had just finished using to barely hear Itachi's voice. About to turn and enter the living room, the silence dispersed and their feet began thumping on the floor as they began running toward the backyard.

"I'll beat ya, I'm the best at hide'n'seek!" Naruto shouted excitedly as Sasuke scoffed from behind her.

"Not against Aniki!"

Only feeling his chakra signature, the Matriarch turned to her oldest son in the doorway. "We'll be out back until dinner, mother."

Smiling widely with some hidden relief, she nodded in approval. "Thank you, it'll be good for them to burn some energy off!"

And with that, he followed to the two out the back door. Standing still until she waited for him to slide it shut, she quickly returned to preparing dinner.

Distracted by the familiar actions, she had no idea what was going on in the large backyard.

* * *

Breathing lightly, in the hollowed out trunk of a large oak tree, Naruto could feel her muscles lightly strain. Deciding that she wanted to show Sasuke up at least in front of his older brother, running pass the obviously hollowed out trunk, for some reason she thought it was a smart idea to hold herself in the upper part that had a good half meter above the opening.

 _'Teme wouldn't think of looking up.. and Itachi? I'll at least beat Sasuke!_ ' Grinning to herself when she heard Sasuke help Itachi look, she tried to stop her snickering when the younger Uchiha poked his head in and shouted that she wasn't here.

"Hn, you sure, little brother?" Leaning over Sasuke's short form, Itachi looked straight up with an amused look, his sharingan spinning to emit a red glow.

While the stars in Sasuke's eyes were weird knowing what his future dream was to be in a month, when Itachi closed his eyes once again, her rival gave her a determined glare before he disappeared into the trees with poorly concealed footsteps.

Jumping into the branches and swinging away after she tried to hide her chakra, she was laying flat against an extremely high and thick tree branch against the trunk. Trying to make sure that she wasn't leaving any shadows, the Uzumaki couldn't help but stare at the swaying leaves, feeling hypnotized.

Admiring the view, figuring it'd be a wait since Sasuke couldn't climb trees, the familiar sound of footsteps on branches made her heart leap.

Holding her breath and slowly looking over the side of her branch, she saw Itachi peak around a branch.

Trying not to fling herself back into place, Naruto slowly brought herself up to her feet, and with a sudden burst of chakra, jumped 10 meters away.

Hearing him before she saw him when she turned around, the chase was on.

* * *

Hearing the sliding door almost slam open on its breakers, Mikoto could feel the anger of Fugaku before he entered her view.

"What is the jinchuuriki doing in the compound?"

"She's having dinner with us tonight, dear." Almost using force as she set down the bowl, she wore a large smile as she turned to her husband.

The argument that he assumed been put to rest last week exploded. Keeping their voices hushed, it was the blurs by the window minutes later that made them pause.

Activating their sharingans simultaneously, they quickly went out the backdoor and could see a determined Itachi chasing a grinning Naruto through the trees.

Swinging and flinging herself naturally without almost no chakra, the lack of sharingan alight in Itachi's eyes made the two parents continue to watch in silent interest.

 _Snap_

"Kaa-chan, tou-san, what's going on?" Trying not to stomp as he walked to them, Sasuke's frustration at not being found for a few led him out of his hiding spot. "Where's Aniki and the dobe?"

The violent shaking of a large branch led him to look up to see Naruto hanging upside down, arms and legs wrapped around a branch. Blowing a raspberry to the younger Uchiha, she squeaked and released the branch in surprise as Itachi appeared below her.

Flailing as she dropped fast, Mikoto's breath caught in her throat as she took a step forward - about to jump up to catch the blonde until a dark blur did so.

Skidding lightly on another branch on the other side of the small clearing, Itachi's back was turned to the group as he held Naruto in his arms. With her spiky pigtails having come undone, that when they turned around and gently landed on the grass, deja vu consumed the husband and wife, leaving one swallowing his disagreement. One arm underneath her legs and the other across her back, the same concern during potential accidents the Uchiha heir showed to his younger brother was nowhere to be seen - a different light was in his eyes as the blonde was wildly looking around, eyes unfocused as she unknowingly have wrapped her arms around the rescuer during her brush with death, her unusually pale face turning a bright red when she was slowly allowed her to go back to her feet.

The wife, feeling her resolve come together, only gave her husband a subtle smug glance.

"I believe it's time for us to go inside, with no more scares and for some delicious dinner!" Clapping her hands together before her, with a sharp eye she noted each action between Naruto and Itachi, easily twisting and turning each gesture and look into what else it could be, a new plan had came together in her mind.

Over the serving of curry rice and mochi ice cream, it was easy to laugh at the banter between Sasuke and Naruto, to compliment the achievements of her children and the Uzumaki, giving advice from her old kunoichi classes on other studies that they use to be upfront about - seduction, poison, and medical. The sharp look Fugaku gave when she hesitated as the blonde grinned and mentioned her interest in sealing and toads was only noticed by Itachi, him taking over in her place to explain to Sasuke on what sealing was and summoning contracts.

The way the Uzumaki's eyes lit up at it created another childish argument on who could be better at it, the younger Uchiha trying hard to stay ahead from her despite the extra curriculum classes she could take. Fugaku's naturally frowning expression hid most of his overall displeasure until their argument took a turn.

"I could seal _you_ away, dobe."

"Only my chakra! Don't ya know that ya can only seal certain things in one thing?"

Sipping his tea and gently setting it on the tray, the two children froze at his voice. "Considering you know quite a bit at your age, Uzumaki-san, are you interested in Konoha's Sealing Team?"

"Uh, maybe. I think I might be more of a front liner." Nervously pushing around a clump of ice cream as she avoided looking Fugaku in the eye, Mikoto smiled brightly at the opportunity.

"Are you sure you're not interested in becoming a medic-nin or a seduction kunoichi?" Watching the blonde make the familiar expression of Kushina when she dislikes the sudden turn of conversation, her smile only grew. "Well, based on your elemental affinity, you may be suited perfectly for an offensive front liner!" Excusing herself for a moment, she heard Fugaku and Itachi explain elemental affinity to Sasuke in depth, the dead last of the class somehow knowing already.

Finding it suspicious and keeping that information close to her as she assumed Fugaku did the same, the mother grabbed two cards and came back. Handing one to Sasuke and to Naruto, she happily explained how to do it. How when they got older, they may take on a second affinity and that it comes from ones lineage.

Sasuke's had turned to ashes as expected of an Uchiha, his older brother affectionately resting a hand on his shoulder at the news of the fire affinity.

And Mikoto had to stop herself from reeling herself back at Naruto's splitting in half.

She already had his coloration, what more would she have to have of him?

Gathering herself once more, the smile plastered on her face felt quite fake. "Wind is perfect for being an offensive front liner. There aren't many Wind Users however, it being an extremely rare in element, especially in the fire nation."

The mischievous spark in Naruto's eyes made her feel uneasy despite the bad news. Knowing how far her parents have gone despite being told they couldn't do something, Mikoto dreaded to see the results in a few years. Fugaku's gruff voice interrupted her falling facade, a simple knowing glance giving her a reason to end her part of this day.

"Sasuke, knowing your element now, I believe I should teach you another Uchiha Clan jutsu." The gleam in his onyx eyes at the realization of another jutsu, one on one time with his distant and cold father, and something he could lord over the orphan with no wind jutsu teachers made him almost visibly bounce on the heels of the Clan Head. Using the excuse of cleaning up the ashes the youngest boy left on the floor, Mikoto disappeared out to the back for a breath of fresh air.

The meal was not at all tense and was proof of great progress for their great family. The smirk that she'd long ago noticed that Sasuke had a perfect copy of graced her lips, the feeling of lack of control dispersed as her mind created a plan after plan. Suppressing her chakra and re-entering her home, she could hear said son's chatter faintly from her husband's office.

Standing in the shadows of the hallway looking into the kitchen, each second watching the young Uzumaki and her eldest child was filling her with further sickening deja vu.

Opening the cupboard that he had filled with ramen he never touched, the blonde's excited gasp made Itachi's lip twitch in a small smile. Taking the time to choose and fill a bag with flavors, the grateful grin as she began to grab the bag with her thanks only faltered when he didn't let go of the bag immediately.

"No, thank you, Naruto-chan." Locking eyes into an intense stare before the teen did the familiar forehead flick he reserved for her brother, the surprised laughter from the blonde made Mikoto's breath catch in her throat once more and felt the need to interrupt.

"When you're ready to go home, Naruto-chan, Itachi-kun can walk you home to ensure you're safe!"

The beaming and slightly less grateful grin at her was only bringing up so many memories she wanted to forget. Politely excusing herself for the rest of the night, she silently left the kitchen and made her way to her bedroom. If it hadn't been for witnessing that special moment between the two, she would've only assumed that Itachi was only teaching her. Whether it was for the good of their clan or for his own _interests_ , she had to admit she was proud. She didn't need to do any of the teaching or take the lead in how to get the jinchuuriki on their side, her prodigal son already was doing it on his own.

However it reminded her of her hope and dreams once a time, of being as wild as Kushina could get, of going on adventures like Kushina was allowed to do, of being as uncaring and free as she could be, and of being called Minato Namikaze's wife. The pressure of her own clan was too much and Mikoto didn't have the energy, so with defeat she had settled and accepted that she was nothing like the Uzumaki woman. Living through her, being in either the front or second seat for the chaos that followed the woman, it was enough for her.

Occasionally regret would boil in the back of her mind but it didn't take much for Mikoto to remind herself. After all, the adventurous lifestyle Kushina had led was because of the resealing of a chakra monster in her stomach, later bringing her an early death.

Having watched Itachi and Naruto interact, if their genders were switched, it had been what the Uchiha Matriarch once wanted for herself. The no named orphan to romance her, to save her from her duties. ' _If Naruto wants Itachi, she can have him for now.'_

* * *

 _Posted 02/15/2019_


	6. Chapter 5: The Apple

**Chapter 5: The Apple**

"Oh my, Itachi-san, you're so much like your father!" Cooing as she fanned herself with their signature clan marking, Madame Ruka batted her eyelashes. Hair well losing the battle to grayness, she was the mother of one of his distanced cousins in hopes he would someday become her son-in-law.

Ignoring the remark as he finished delivering the paperwork his mother requested to for his father to his aunt's shop next door to Madame Ruka's favorite bench, he was lost in his thoughts.

"That's an apple that hasn't fallen far from the tree, dear!" Gently nudging her blushing daughter, Itachi only nodded to them in respectful acknowledgement as he left.

Stuck on the now and how to fix it, the phrase was bothering Itachi for longer than it should. Now on his way to picking up Naruto from her apartment to go to the park, it was something his parents would have never allowed before.

Of course he knew what was being insinuated, of what his parents expected with their pushing of the two being in close proximity so much. With only a week left until the massacre once more, it was only an excuse to be with her in borderline private to discuss. Eyes and ears everywhere, it felt like every time she was close to sharing her new solution was interrupted.

His parents believed that Naruto could be controlled with romantic love. Not a mother's love, his mother being too uncomfortable to take the place where her dead best friend resided, and the concern that Naruto would lose interest in staying Sasuke's rival was somehow evident to them when the blonde became too playful and prideful during their games.

It took almost awhile for him to realize it yet when he had, he turned to Naruto to ask for her permission in another quick moment they had together.

 _"What'd ya need my permission for?" She asked, confused with a look of horror._

 _"To report this to the Third Hokage. I am unsure on how this will effect the results, on if Danzo will find it necessary to speed up the Massacre or not," he explained._

It was almost odd to ask a 8 year old permission. But in seconds with understanding, the Seventh Hokage underneath had revealed herself.

While Naruto hadn't noticed how the memories affected her, Itachi had. They weren't hers but they were. Years of leading a village weighed down, of fighting further and harder than Itachi could have to the age of 52 and somewhere beyond, the Uzumaki was walking with the weight of the world on her shoulders as well. Starting over to fight her battles and to save those she already almost couldn't before, he was only sharing the weight from her - him being a blimp in the master plot of Obito Uchiha and Zetsu, standing on guard between them and Sasuke from reaching them too soon. It hadn't taken him long to consider himself the blonde's protector, her young form almost falling from the tree marking the start of his silent duty.

 _'Until she and Sasuke-kun can regain their strengths, I'll protect them from the Akatsuki and Danzo.'_

He didn't want to repeat last time and feeling hopeless, he enjoyed the relief of turning to Naruto to ensure nothing would be destroyed from their small changes. Purposely and subtly avoiding those that may pick up on the further stress he was feeling, guilt ate at him. In his new plan, he was going to expose the Uchiha Clan to Sasuke and protect him from witnessing the deaths. He already lived through one death from his brother, therefore his illness alone would defeat him this time, taking his last breath against Obito.

Though his question on if she had received new memories were left with her being nervous and lying terribly to his face, he knew that it was her protecting him and continued on with their tasks.

When he was alone with the Third Hokage during the next report, he relayed his parents new intentions with the jinchuuriki. Giving his thoughts and then on the Leader's demand, his own feelings towards her, Hurizen was almost left speechless at the compliment.

"I believe the future of Konoha depends on her. I refuse to allow anything to happen to her as well."

It had been a week and a half after the dinner his mother had and though the Third had heard through gossip on their friendship before demanding this report, the warm smile that followed made the Uchiha heir feel as though he was gaining true family approval. Conversation steered toward the blonde girl and how she needed someone like him made the future clan killer silently mourn the time he will be soon missing from her and the change that would be forced upon Sasuke.

* * *

Having finished getting ready for the play date, Naruto was excited to be attending as Itachi's plus one. Clan heads and their heirs were gathering for a fun day together, since so many of the children were in class together. The only exception were the siblings and cousins, like Hana Inuzaka and Neji, but Ino was even bringing Sakura. The knowledge of the Rookie 9 were getting together years before made her giggle, despite the defeat of the upcoming conversation she had been putting on pause with other less pressing topics.

"Hey Kurama?" Watching the large red eyes open and blink away the drowsiness, Naruto sighed heavily in mental preparation before she tilted her head. "Do you know when the other Naruto dies?"

 **"No, I don't."**

"What? Then how old am I in the last memory you got?"

The silence filled the room as his eyes became glassy. When he blinked once more several minutes later and refocused on her, she felt her stomach drop.

 **"You were 98 years old, attending Itachi Uchiha the second's funeral."**

"Wha - his funeral? Why his funeral!?"

 **"I'm not sure, there was some kind of, what you'd call a freak accident. There's a large gap in your memories after the age 52, this being the last memory before nothing else. But,"** watching him lower himself to her until his large head was revealed from the shadows. With serious and firm stare, it erased to something she couldn't place.

 **"There is something in the sky. I shall show you,"** he muttered as the cage around him blurred.

* * *

 _"Itachi, my only son.. the world will never know of someone as great as you again. Your intellect and achievements have not defined you, but your heart has. The world around us had advanced and evolved thanks to you, and now.. it will have to continue without you." Hands clasped together before her, Naruto's head was bowed low enough that the closed casket was barely in view. The passing memory of the enhanced veins, lit up with a sickening shade of purple was too rancid for a open casket._

 _When an elderly Sakura quieted, gently resting a hand on the casket beside her, the diamond on her forehead only aged her 25 years younger. Glancing up, only to see Sakura look in her direction - Naruto could feel the Other Naruto's emotions - grief creating a deep sadness felt even in her bones, but the younger Naruto viewing the memory felt her stomach lurch forward when the familiar blowing creamy Hokage robes from beside her stepped forward. Watching the figure approach the coffin and slowly turn, the surprise of seeing Sarada Uchiha stand tall despite only beginning to reach her 70s, the miserable expression was evident. Behind her, the sun had only just reached mid-point in the sky. With several fluffy clouds, behind them was a dark purple zigzagging slit cut right through the sky._

 _Not being the only one to bitterly glare at it - Naruto could hear the Other Naruto's thoughts._

 _'If only I had been sent to investigate it.'_

 _'I'm an Uzumaki seal master, it's all my fault. I should've spoken up to go.'_

 _When Sarada's speech had ended, the lines of individuals that had worked alongside and either personally knew or knew of Itachi Uchiha the second rested flowers on his casket, murmuring words to him of things they had wished to tell him. When it was her turn, the Other Naruto stared at her aging appearance in the shiny reflection. Most hair grey with a few thick blonde strands left, her wrinkles weren't bad for a woman almost 100 years old - a jutsu unneeded in her case compared to her old teammate. She had done her duty as a shinobi and Hokage of Konoha, Itachi the second was nowhere near finished._

 _The feeling of his death being all her fault was suffocating._

 _The end was coming once more. Only now she was too old to fight, too old to protect her loved ones, though her knowledge was still there - to teach the next generation to truly protect themselves without the gauntlet._

* * *

"Sarada.. she became Hokage. She became _Hokage_!?" Hand over her heart as she quietly recalled how Sarada had declared becoming Hokage one day when she was young, Naruto didn't have the memories of when things began changing. Having seen her own god son's funeral however, the Uzumaki slowly sank into the water, covering her eyes.

Itachi Uchiha the second, a scientist that had continued the research on the Gauntlet to allow further jutsus be copied and released, evolving it into a self defensive item to be used by anyone - had completely demolished the usage of hired Shinobi. After having studied in depth the chakra pathways underneath his mother, he became apprenticed underneath the Seventh Hokage to become a seal master. Taking what was thought the finished product, he was able to reprogram it to add more jutsus based on whatever the owner wanted - self defensive and offensive. Civilians had bought it and the crime rate had sky rocketed until Konoha's Police Force had personalized their own. Those that once relied on their own chakra only did to continue the condition of climbing with their chakra, genuine jutsus only used the by the older generation. Clan secrets were locked up and hidden to be forgotten so they couldn't be sold, the shinobi section of libraries being put into storage as there was no need to truly learn them.

Jumping from the tired body of her older, other self into her 8 year old once more was a short lived relief.

All the younger Naruto knew from the other's thoughts was that she and the seal masters she had personally trained were summoned as the purple crack formed in the sky over a month. A small team from each (former) shinobi village had been gathered to investigate - and Itachi the second was sent. Brother of the new Hokage - the only other political piece with the knowledge that would've calmed the other Kage's being Naruto.

None of them made it.

Forcing herself out of her mindscape, she robotically rose herself from her bed.

A single week left until the massacre, she had put off finding out her death. She didn't know whether to cry or not, knowing she would only begin watching the last of who she cared about die if any more memories appeared, the purple crack in the sky meaning something terrible coming. When she had left her apartment, she barely remembered locking her own door or going down almost all the flight of sets.

Itachi was patiently waiting at the end of the steps in what she called his spot. Standing at the top numbly, when he sensed her pausing he looked in concern.

Seeing her facial expression, he quietly approached her and asked what was wrong.

"I-I didn't die. I went to your nephew's funeral, when Sarada was the Hokage."

Explaining all that she saw and knew at the funeral, of the crack in the sky, of his nephew being sent to investigate it, his expression was unreadable.

He wasn't surprised when she finally had a new memory, but he had to push down the pride for a moment to comfort her. Knowing his future niece would become the Eighth Hokage and his nephew a great scientist that over thousands had attended his unfortunate funeral, was an example of the massacre doing what would be right for the future of the Uchiha Clan. Yet the realization that the young girl before him had watched her friend's children died before she could, another world ending threat coming to haunt the now elderly Uzumaki, he voiced that the pieces were coming together - on either how they have regained their memories or at least on why they have.

They couldn't do anything about that yet. There was no piece of the past they knew that would save their world, save his future nephew's life just yet. It was the last memory she had, so with the reminder of focus on what they could do now, voicing it calmed the blonde down slowly.

Uncertain of how he could protect Naruto and Sasuke completely from the Akatsuki once again from so far, he knew that Uzumaki and Kurama had a plan. Not too many chances were allowed for them to truly discuss it, this park idea being Itachi's or otherwise he was going to make an attempt to trap her in another tysukomi.

When they arrived, small groups had already formed with the children and adults. Many of the parents had watched in suspicion or surprise, especially when he had joined her in the sand box. The air among the adults quickly became tense until Fugaku's disapproval was evident behind the jinchuuriki's back, Sasuke noticing and picking up on what to unfortunately to do. Greeting them but mostly ignoring the blonde, he quickly returned to his argument with Kiba when Itachi told him he'd join them later.

The stigma that followed the future Hokage did not demolish, the adults that once did not care of her now uncertain at their friendship, Shikaku Nara's eyes did not stray too far from the two.

Left alone mostly alone, Shikamaru and Choji had approached Naruto and they all laid down in the grassy area together, staring at the sky for a while. Cloud watching, a signature Nara activity, he only listened to the three argue on what was shaped as what. Though this Nara had only acknowledged the Uchiha heir's existence with a cautious nod as another child following his parents lead, it was nice to relax and listen.

It didn't take long for Naruto to want to play. Build a sand castle, to practice doing flips jumping off the swings, to race around the jungle gym that park had recently added.

Each time Naruto's back was turned to the group for those long moments, her and Kurama's plan had came spilling forward.

It made him think to earlier, when Madame Ruka said the apple hadn't fallen far from the tree. Able to finally reassure himself while Fugaku had left early for a meeting, Itachi knew that the apple had fallen much further than anyone could've known.

* * *

 _Posted: 03/19/2019_

 _I'm honestly not that pleased with this chapter, but ehhh!_


	7. Chapter 6: The Suns Gone Dim

**Chapter 6: The Sun's Gone Dim**

Walking home after studying in the library, the sun had only set just minutes before.

Sasuke was rubbing his eyes, knowing he could go straight to bed after a delicious dinner by his mother until the gates came into view.

Wide open, no guards were on duty.

Feeling goosebumps on his skin rise and his heart stomach drop into his stomach, he swallowed his fear.

 _'Aniki would go in, he'd figure out what's going on.. just be like Itachi.'_

* * *

"Hokage-sama!" Running into the office with its lights still on, Itachi dressed in his ANBU uniform came barging in with Sasuke in his arms before he collapsed onto the ground. Covered in splatters of blood, mask half missing, the defeated and hardened expression sent the Hokage jumping to his feet.

"My clan.. they've been massacred! Sasuke-kun has been hit with the Tsukuyomi.." Immediately with a snap of the Hokage's fingers, he was surrounded by his ANBU coworkers still on duty. Watching his little brother be taken from his arms as he sat on the floor admittedly feeling numb, the rest were dispatched to observe the exact damage done and to lock the village down.

Being left alone with the Hokage who was watching him with guarded and intense eyes, Itachi had rushed out the needed to know information in between the radioed in responses of the ANBU. The familiar situation left a heavy feeling of deja vu at the similarities and differences, and it didn't take long for individuals to be summoned and to be investigated. The orders to remain silent and patient was obvious afterwards, allowing the heir to comfort himself with the change of apology from the Hokage.

"I am so sorry for your loss, Itachi-kun. We will find the murderer, I promise you."

Bowing his head as the personal council of the Hokage's advisers entered without knocking, the obvious disrespect at such a time left the Hokage glaring.

Between the two, it didn't really need to be said for why they had to be investigated as well.

After all, no one else had known why the clan could have deserved it.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Homura had demanded on entrance, his kimono bellowing behind him as he was followed by a limping Danzo Shimura and a teary-eyed Koharu. Seeing Itachi bowing there behind the Hokage with blood splattered clothes as the village's sirens went off to initiate the public village wise lock down, the deemed Shadow Council had slowed to a stop in their complaints as the doors shut behind them.

"It appears the Uchiha Clan has been massacred by a masked figure that went by the name of Obito." Watching the council become shocked and horrified from the corner of his eyes, Itachi felt a sick satisfaction at their terrified and confused expressions. Whether they believed the story or not of someone else doing their dirty work a hour before they could demand Itachi do it himself didn't matter, because Hurizen had known immediately that whoever had to have done it must've been hired by Danzo at the least and all three at most. "It appears this Obito had been working alongside the organization Akatsuki, who have been collecting S-rank missing nin's for an unknown cause, as when he was sighted by Itachi, he was wearing their signature black cloak with red clouds and silver linings."

 _"You gotta tell the Old Man that Obito did it. Just a man named Obito, wearing a weird mask with only one eye-hole and his Akatsuki cloak." Watching the wind violently whip through her hair, she beamed a large fake smile at him over their sand castle. He caught Hinata Hyuuga's stare, childish jealousy and want clouding her eyes for a moment at the large smile the Uzumaki sent him._

"You say Itachi has sighted him? Why did he not report the intruder to the village sooner, then?" Hunched over yet still looking furious and suspicious, Danzo gripped his cane extremely tight.

Raising an eyebrow, Hurizen gave him a piercing and accusing stare. "The only other person that had seen the man was young Sasuke Uchiha. However to distract Itachi from preventing him massacring the rest of the clan, he used the sharingan technique, Tsukuyomi, on young Sasuke. It had put him into an inescapable genjutsu and based off his words to Itachi, he has been reliving the murder of his clan members for what feels like 72 hours when only three seconds have passed in the real world. I doubt he could have reported seeing Obito, considering the medic-nins have already found it necessary to force him to rest with the help of medication to give his mind rest from the trauma."

"Why are we trusting this Uchiha boy's words over his memories?" Almost snarling, the smirk that could've taken place on his face was immediately wiped off as the Hokage's voice became sharp.

"I already plan to have Inochi mind walk through Sasuke's memories to confirm when I go to the hospital, as I have no intention to make the poor child himself recall the memories when he awakes. Itachi is not an option, as I imagine none of us want the information of the coup d'tact getting out. I do _hope_ you feel the same, especially now."

"Hurizen, you said this Obito used the Sharingan technique, Tsukuyomi? How is that possible?" Carefully choosing her words, Koharu's eyes revealed how panicked and confused she was. Tiredly nodding, Hurizen closed his eyes for a moment, giving a chance for the Shadow Council to publicly observe Itachi. Speaking his theory, the said teen was incredibly grateful for Naruto and Kurama's idea.

"Yes, with his physical description of wearing a full mask to hide his face, there was a single eye hole on his right side. Considering his name as well, I have an unfortunate reason to suspect that Kakashi's Hatake former teammate, Obito Uchiha may be this figure. I will have to review reports and send a squad to where his body was supposedly left from the Third Shinobi War. If he survived, I would not be too surprised if someone had manipulated any anger of being left behind against Konoha, especially on top of his treatment from his own clan before dying despite his originally pure intentions."

 _"Even if jisan thinks for any reason you did it, any story you tell about Obito right there will probably line up with the little stuff he already has about Akatsuki through Ero-sannin. It'll be enough until Sasuke wakes up from the Tsyunami, which will show your henged Obito bunshin doing it all." After having been caught by him during a game of hide and seek in the trees, she laughed before continuing. "He won't be able to do anything for being accused, since he's still trying to go around as Madara right now!"_

Watching the four stand in silence, their expressions revealed them looking back on their memories of who Obito Uchiha once was.

Itachi could just barely remember the Uchiha himself, but having Naruto fill in the blanks from beyond his first 'death' to his own status as a jinchuuriki for the Ten Tails, it was a shock to think he could have done such a thing against the village he once loved. _'Not that he truly has, but he will commit much worse against Konoha if Zetsu does not leave his side.'_

Once his story was confirmed through Sasuke's testimony, Itachi would be in the clear from the Hokage's suspicion. The advisers were a different story, their arguments to sentence every last Uchiha to death besides those ignorant of the plan reaching to every guilty Uchiha to receive a seal similar to the Hyuuga Branch only pointed their own fingers at themselves for whose fault it was.

"Hawk to Leader, no hostiles found. Discovered more survivors. Over," the radio tucked in Hurizen's sleeve went off, its setting on speaker.

"Leader to Hawk, how many survivors? Over."

"11 survivors in total, all children. Over."

Eyes widening in hope, the group held their breath in silent hope.

"Transport the survivors to the hospital immediately then disperse your squad to assist in code Red-9, over." Turning to Itachi, Hurizen waved him up off his feet. "I believe we should meet with Inochi-kun at the hospital now, my boy." Dismissing the elders with a cold nod, it went unsaid that their possibly involvement would be found. The Hokage may have not pointed it out, but he knew it was suspicious for all three of them to have be found together on such a night.

The hope of being declared innocent this time around left Itachi feeling almost anxious that when the duo arrived to the hospital, he didn't have to hide it anymore at the sight of the bloodied children, toddlers, and a baby being escorted in. All under the age of 9, it was with a heavy heart that he watched them be left unknowing why some were covered in blood or bleeding to a slow death.

Having casted a genjutsu to keep them asleep as his clone took care of their parents quietly, they were woken to animal masks and sights of sheets covering bodies. Not sure of how they gained their injuries, there were only a few that had glimpsed Obito and able to communicate it.

Each report was spelling Itachi's apparent innocence, that it was only proper for Inochi to mind-walk Sasuke by then. Confirm who was for sure dead or alive and the exact physical details of Obito.

It took several minutes before Inochi had awoken from his own jutsu and with a long glance to Itachi, the Yamanaka clan head had politely requested to speak to the Hokage outside. With chakra channeled, the oldest living Uchiha in Konoha overheard it all.

How Obito wanted revenge yet couldn't kill some of the children outright, how he had massacred so many of the adults - ruining their prized eyes completely.

Sitting numbly in his spot besides his younger brother's bed, who was laying their motionlessly with a pained expression, the heir heard the head doctor who was now overseeing all over the Uchiha survivors loudly approach the Hokage. With Inochi dismissed, Hurizen and Doctor Yamanta returned to the room.

"Sasuke will need time. We have stopped the sleeping drug and he is now just hooked to fluids to remain hydrated. We estimate that he will awaken by tomorrow morning," nodding his thanks, the hesitant look as the doctor flipped her page caught both their attention.

"Yes, doctor?"

"Itachi-san may as well be the Uchiha Head now. Will you be responsible for the other survivors, or will you be.." trailing off as Hurizen gave a sharp look to the doctor, said teen politely smiled at her for what she was asking.

"Yes, I will take responsibility for my clansmen. How are they doing?"

The poison that had been on the blade of the killer had an easy antidote, however with their small forms, the damage had been done. Decaying the functions of the five senses before attacking the organs, the eyes were the first to go.

Short of the miracle worker Tsunade who had sworn to never return, on over half their future sharingan's would never be used to their full potential, if able to unlock them at all.

The rest had no chance with their doujutsu, the possibility of blindness would rise with age and the recommendation of glasses verse contacts before their hospital stay finished was a demand or a show of neglect.

Though the poison to ruin the rest of his clansmens eyes were to ensure Danzo couldn't pick any for himself, the damaged sharingan's meant the children were no longer targets. These were the children of forgers, bakers, nurses, and animal farmers. Untouched completely with the Curse of Hatred and a lack of interest in anything shinobi, Itachi knew of his father's plans towards them.

 _"We will rid ourselves of them if they do not show promise in the shinobi arts. We will have to rebuild the forces if that fool of a Hokage will not go down quietly."_

Some of the lack of interest in the shinobi arts were because of their parents profession. Knowing that it will not effect the future if they found themselves in apprenticeships to continue their parents path, there was already an agenda in the back of the new Clan Head's mind. Planning on visiting each child soon, he took a slow deep breath, the heavy feeling of his chest disappearing. _'This time, I will be a better brother for you, Sasuke.'_ His fate already changed, to thank Naruto and Kurama later had been added to said agenda.

"Hokage-sama, I'm sorry, but I must resign from ANBU."

"Effective immediately. No worries my boy, I will fill the paperwork out for you. Focus on those underneath you now, depending on you. You are more than welcome to come visit me any time you'd like to discuss or need advice." Nodding respectively, the leader said his apologies once more before leaving.

Staring at his younger brother for a long moment, the clock said it was just after midnight. Leaving the room himself slowly, the spare scroll he carried was to be filled with the needs of the children now underneath his care.

* * *

Unable to sleep peacefully, Naruto spent the night tossing and turning. Her sleeps were short, turning over to immediately check her alarm clock.

The siren had woken her and almost all of Konoha up, the flashing red lights seen from the walls and light posts making it hard to stay asleep. People poured out onto the streets concerned, trying to catch the attention of the ANBU who were too busy locking the village down to speak until the jonin arrived to settle villagers down and return them to their homes. When she tried joining the crowds though, immediately a familiar silver haired man in an animal mask blurred into existence before her.

"Uzumaki-san, all civilians must remain indoors until further notice."

"What? Nobody else is inside, why can't I go?"

She imagined he had a response prepared, but the poof and cloud of smoke interrupted him. Revealing a cat masked, purple haired woman, she turned to her future sensei and spoke quietly. Body stiffening as he nodded, he disappeared as quickly as he came. Gulping loudly as the ANBU turned to her, the request of the Hokage wishing to see her was more of a demand.

Piggy backed across the rooftops, the shinobi around her scrambling gave her own sense of deja vu until they arrived to the hospital. Allowed to walk again, the hand on her shoulder led her past the front desk and into the guarded wing.

In a crisp, lemon-scented room, her grandfatherly figure was sitting there with the Head Doctor and a member of Konoha's sealing team, though at the top of her head she knew he wouldn't be as efficient as her future self.

Hugged tightly as greeting, the next line of questions made her realize how much of a success her and Kurama's plan was.

"How were you sleeping tonight, Uzumaki-san?"

"Couldn't really sleep, kept wakin' up."

"Do you know why you kept waking up?"

"Nah, I think it's just 'cause I had a big nap after my detention with Iruka-sensei. He really makes me work hard to clean them up, ugh!"

"Has anyone visited you tonight? Did you see anyone in your apartment?"

"Yeah, Itachi was in my apartment last night! He's super cool, already a big ninja and he's not like Sasuke-teme, bein' so stuck up. But he always visits me on thursdays, 'cause I try switchin' my and teme's homework around."

"Did you have any weird dreams tonight when you did sleep?"

"Yeah, 'bout that dog that could talk. He was like, a pug? 'Cept this time, he was trying to buy his own doggy treats."

The hushed conversation continued on between the three, a genjutsu having obviously not been casted on her, including no unfamiliar signatures left in her apartment. When requested to lift her shirt and to channel her chakra, the seal team member compared her seal to the copy on a scroll, confirming nothing had been done to it. Dismissed, she watched the individual leave and was swept up into her jisans arms for another tight hug.

"Something terrible had happened tonight, Naruto-chan," he started gently. "Your friends Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha will need your full support."

Nodding in complete agreement, she was escorted into another room of the wing, an ANBU member standing guard of this room especially.

She wasn't surprised to see Sasuke on the bed, slightly beaten and pale, twitching frequently in his forced sleep. Sitting in the chair beside his bed after the Hokage left, she sighed heavily. In a combination of relief and sorrow, she knew she was being listened to when she began talking to her chakra brother.

"Teme.. I'm sorry you lost your family. I'm sorry it came to this, where you and Itachi are left with some cousins you've probably never talked to.. but it's better than nothing. Better than bein' the only one left. At least I can be here for you, ya know? Even if you don't want me to be around like usual, I will be again." Patting his hand a little roughly as she gave a sad grin, the door opening and closing quickly spun her head around.

Appearing tired and worn down at the new found responsibility, she swore she could see a light behind Itachi's eyes that wasn't there last time.

It only took a moment before she recognized it as hope. Shooting up from her seat, the blonde quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. Feeling him tense for a long moment, she smiled when he gingerly wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Posted: 04/05/2019


	8. Chapter 7: Brighter Days

**Chapter 7: Brighter Days**

The month after the Uchiha Clan's demise sent Konoha to lay in a cloud of gloom, autumn swooping in harshly with frequent rain that many people agreed with.

Children were sheltered from the terrible news, though the adults did not hide it completely. Only children in the academy had it announced to them in their classrooms, needing to know the reality of what dangerous and capable shinobi could be capable of. The lesson that many of the teachers attempted to pass on to the younger shinobi hopefuls only turning the students against one another in the coming years, vicious than ever as the meaning of enemy became more lethal.

After all, no one knew when their fellow teammate, friend, or family could turn rogue.

Only the survivor Itachi Uchiha had been seen since the tragic event, silence following him as everyone witnessed him taking the responsibility of 12 children total, yet left everyone in the dark on what the future held for the survivors.

Three days later, the constant sound of construction could be heard from the compound and at the end of the month, the mass funeral was held. Open to the public, ANBU and jonin had been hired to police those from hoping to borrow any belongings to be buried, rowdy behavior, and any suspicious activity.

Though no one had seen passed the facade the young Clan Head held, the progress that had been made shocked the public, the news reaching each far corner of the village and later the surrounding nations.

Itachi Uchiha had sold 3/4's of the Uchiha Compound. A new, smaller wall had been built around where the Uchiha's would now reside for their privacy - closer to the village. Only 16 properties remained under the Uchiha name, each building remodeled and refurnished with a completely new building. Plans for the former wall to be destroyed, construction equipment to move the debris was lying in wait for the event.

Unable to care for any children outside of his own brother, the clan head had a contract drawn up between his clan and the village. In exchange for shinobi trained nannies that would assist in the care and safety of the orphans and a monthly hiring of genin squads to maintain the grounds and deep clean the buildings, the police force was now owned by the village and ran by the Hokage. With Itachi being the reasonable option for the new Police Chief, his experience and knowledge would continue the traditions and training. Several of the career genin's that were of age were redirected for the first batch of the new Police Force, their new training being taken to easily lessen the work load that several of high level shinobi had taken since the massacre.

Though Itachi had stood tall and alone, the survivors that were released from the hospital were being cared for out of view. No need to reopen old wounds, he was losing track of all those that had apologized for his loss, of how many times he had bowed or shaken hands, until a familiar blonde haired girl was next in line.

Though he was prepared to bow, she launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around him once more. Hesitating before returning the hug, the sniffles against his chest were loud as the Uzumaki whispered how proud of him she was and how happy she was he got to stay this time around. Touched and honored to hear such words from her, he felt slightly guilty at having not contacted her.

Busy but inspired, the former ANBU member hadn't spoken to her in three weeks, the last being a note he had left underneath her door saying he was sorry. Taking a page from the future Sasuke's book, he only found it right to fix the image of his clan himself. To ease his brother's mind before it could try to worry and to begin changing the reputation of the clan in case the coup d'tact ever got out, he hadn't seen a hair of Danzo since the massacre either.

It hadn't taken long for civilians to begin offering to buy up the old shops and homes, but the attempt to move himself and his younger brother back into the Clan Head house proved to be fruitless against the younger ones recovery. Instead, Itachi had requested to quietly buy the apartment building that Naruto resided in. Short of it being abandoned on the edge of Konoha's small red light district with three total tenants, the landlord was only keeping the lease due to the Hokage being the one who paid the rent for Naruto. The other two tenants were prominent but discreet prostitutes that the landlord took advantage of.

Silently wishing he did not know that detail as he evicted the furious two, he had a surprise visit from a distraught Kakashi after signing the deed. Watching the man slap a sticky store bought bow on the entrance, the older teen told the younger one that Obito's grave was empty and that if he ever wanted to lease to him, he had to fix the place up first before disappearing in a poof just as Naruto turned the corner.

It became a pleasant project for the three to fix the place up, the Hatake appearing to cause a hassle when the younger two were distracted by rearranging or outright taking objects and to remind Itachi of writing up a contract. In the midst of teaching Sasuke how to wall-walk and giving the excuse to 'teach' Naruto the clone jutsu, the Sandaime had commented that the two would need as much protection as possible and it was easiest this way. As it turns out, Jiraiya's spy network discovered Orochimaru joined the Akatsuki and has been playing with seals on his new experiments.

It was another step in the right direction, Naruto sighed in relief at the news.

And life was to continue much differently than it had for the three.

Kept out of the academy for two months, Naruto shared her classwork with Sasuke when she believed Itachi had his back turned. It kept the younger Uchiha in the loop and gave him something to look forward, to distract him from his sudden new life.

Noticing the cloud that followed him however, it became tradition for the brothers to go to the training ground alone on Wednesday nights and practice together. Giving the one on one time properly that he had repeatedly promised and didn't give before, it was especially important now. Steadily teaching the younger one the signature taijutsu used by almost all Uchiha's, Friday nights had turned into practicing their elemental affinities, to gain control. He wasn't going to have Sasuke to do it, until he had viewed Naruto's determination and the progress she was making.

"The other me never did much with elements, she never even checked if she had a second one! If I can't work on a lot of my other jutsus from the future 'cause I gotta wait to be taught, then I'm going to make my damn own until then!"

It made him wary of her, a layer of frustration at her new young age and at needing to wait years for the next big disaster underneath the excuse of wanting to reach new heights that her other self wouldn't. Watching her send herself flying into the air once however during water walking, he was certain she would reach those new heights quite literally. Justifying his teachings of advanced topics to Sasuke knowing that his other self had abandoned the village for more power, it was agreed to be kept a secret between the three. Finally giving in to the insistence and interest, Itachi kept it away from the two on who he was leasing two apartments out to. Figuring they'd introduce themselves, only Anko Mitarashi had approached Naruto after the girl pranked another shop keeper.

Two rejects, names and glares followed the two around and he was almost glad she found someone local to relate to on it this time around. As long as they promised to fix whatever damaged they caused together, he turned a blind eye to the odd violent interactions they had.

A whole two months and three weeks after the massacre, while he was signing away another deed to a former Uchiha house, he was summoned to the academy though.

His brother was once again similar to his other self, Naruto had pointed out. Quiet, brooding a lot, swearing to get revenge and ignoring everyone.

But they were supposed to be sparring that day, and the biggest difference was that the younger Uchiha wanted Naruto to take things seriously. Instead, she was losing battles, purposely goofing off in class, pulling much more elaborate pranks that caused more havoc than before, failing tests, and never paying attention.

So when it was time for people to choose partners to have a free for all spar with teachers overlooking, Sasuke had almost pushed Kiba aside and demanded him to be first against her.

It was the first time the class had witnessed him truly lose his temper, everyone stopping to watch Naruto lose quickly over and over until Iruka had stepped in. Jumping over the teacher's arms and charging for her again, the first thing out of his mouth was to tell her to take it seriously because her enemies will.

Making a quick visit to Inochi later that night for his opinion, the offer from that terrible night still open. His daughter was watching from the top of the stairs at their home but unable to hear, Itachi wasn't sure how to handle the news.

"Sasuke sees himself, you, and Naruto as a team against the world at the moment. Because she was so involved with his everyday life before the massacre as well, he's afraid that this Obito figure will come back and tie up loose ends. He knows you're strong enough to defend yourself, however she is not, just like him."

Touched that his familiar relationships extended to her already, she scoffed and said that he can be as mad as he wants to be, she wanted to form Team 7 again.

But when they were home, Sasuke and Naruto acted like a brother and sister - similar to Hana and Kiba Inuzaka in Itachi's eyes though much more violent. Arguing over everything, the casual disruption of each others routines out of childish spite, yet moments of coexisting that could be mistaken as sweet, at the academy they kept a distance. Sasuke because he didn't want her distracting him, and Naruto because she didn't want his fangirls thinking the wrong thing.

Itachi couldn't say he was surprised when she tricked Sasuke into getting detention without her one day. Happily devouring dinner the older one offered, the mood quickly turned serious.

"I was thinkin'. The next big disaster for Konoha will be the Sound and Suna invasion ran by Orochimaru," she mumbled around her stuffed cheeks. "I wonder what that'll be like now, ya know? With you around, 'cause couldn't you kick his ass super fast?"

"Yes, when he and I were partnered together in the Akatsuki, he had attempted to place the seal to steal my body. I believe that is why he had targeted Sasuke during the chunin exams later."

"Yeeeaaah, I imagine it takes awhile to plan an invasion anyways, so it's probably already bein' worked on. I guess the only thing we gotta work on is keeping Danzo away, making sure Team 7 is formed, uhh," trailing off as she began to wipe her mouth off on her sleeve, Itachi handed her a napkin that she stuck her tongue out at. Giving her a subtle firm look, she smirked in response and puckered her lips out at him. "Do it for me then, if ya don't like my mess, _aniki_."

Cocking an eyebrow in surprise at that, she scoffed in his direction before roughly taking the napkin and spreading the mess across her cheek. "'Cause ya know, Sasuke's my chakra's brother and he your brother. 'Sides, I ain't got manners and won't until I'm 18, don't worry. One day I'll learn an' I'll live it up until I have to have them. Anyways, I think he might attack you before the invasion again, or he'll try to during it."

"I wouldn't be surprise with either, though he may target Sasuke instead of me now. I was easily accessible as his partner in the Akatsuki and now, unless he happens to come across me by myself on a mission, Sasuke is still an easier target."

"Truue, but we'll just have to wait a few years to see, huh?"

"Yes, we do." Eyeing the streak along her cheek, her eyes revealed the frustration she had at waiting before she shot him a cheeky grin when she caught him staring. Grabbing a clean napkin and grabbing hold of her shirt in the same second, he held her in place with her struggling to get away. Using one arm to hold her head still and the other to wipe it off, she pouted until he finished before bursting out in laughter.

"Ya know, I never would've expected to have you welcoming me home after school, makin' me dinner or letting me help you, or to just.. be doin' stuff with you like this." Blinking almost owlishly at her, she gave a gentle smile. "Just never woulda expected it. In another time, you pretended to hunt me down so you can kill me! I just really really like this a lot more, ya know?"

"I do know. I like this more too."

* * *

Posted: 04/24/2019


End file.
